Love is a Secret Poison
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: 'As much as he was annoying,I liked his presence.' After the War with Gaea,Zeus requests Penny Jackson,Percy's immortal twin sister to stay up on Olympus,where she catches the eye of a god...or gods...what's happens with the forbidden chemistry? Can a spark really happen between a God and Demigod? (DISCONTINUED:If you want to continue this story as your own PM me and give credits)
1. Who the heck is he!

**Chapter 1: Who the heck is he?!**

They say love is a boon to the unlucky. Or it can make people lucky. Or it can be the one key that you need to unlock yourself to release your fears and worry. It can make or destroy you. In my opinion? Love is a Secret Poison.

My name is Penny Jackson,daughter of Poseidon. And I'm immortal.

Wanna know how? After the defeat of Kronos,the gods offered immortality to Percy,but he refused for Annabeth. Cute right? So they gave the immortality to me. It has upsides,and downsides.

The good thing is I won't die. But turns out,it's actually possible for immortals to die,and since I'm just a junior or whatever,my immortality isn't that strong. So,it's kinda like the Hunters of Artemis thing. If I don't get hurt,I'll be fine.

We entered the Palace. Damn,the throne room makes the New York Times Square look like a broom closet. It was _that_ huge. The gods all were sitting in their thrones,looking all majestic and stuff. I caught Poseidon's eye,and he gave me a wink. I smiled.

"Heroes!" Zeus's voice echoed around. We silently stepped forward and dropped on our knees. (I was silently gagging)

"Rise" he said,his voice calmer. We all got back on our feet,and Zeus started droning on about the bravery and courage of the gods,only once in a while including us demigods (In my case,I'm a Demigod and a god) and me and Percy quickly exchanged looks.

 _Here we go again._

I let my thoughts wander elsewhere. Finally,Gaea was gone. We could live in peace. Well,if be spending the rest of my immortal life at Camp,because hey,an immortal can't really go to school right? They'd obviously see that I'm not growing. And not getting any smarter.

Poseidon told me I'll be able to do many things once the immortality settles in. And that could take,oh, I dunno,ten years or so?

I caught Hermes's eyes,and he winked at me. I gave him a tiny smile. Unlike Percy,I didn't really meet most of the gods. I only know Artemis,Hermes and my dad of course. I've spoken to Hestia once,but other than that,no one much. My gaze travelled upon all the gods,and suddenly,my heart stopped.

What I experienced from this moment on was something I never expected. Something that would change my life completely.

He was looking at me. Straight at me. His blue eyes were fixed on me,making me feel...strange. The tip of his tongue was moistening his lips,and his mouth was slightly open,and his blue eyes were lusty. Suddenly he smirked,and I turned away at once,heart pounding.

That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen.

Who the heck was he?!

 _John Cena,_ a tiny voice in my head said.

Oh shut up me.

Gods the way he was looking at me,it was sending shivers down my spine. I quickly looked back at him,only to see him smirking,as if pleased with himself. I looked away at once,gulping. Oh my gods,what's wrong with me?

Now one thing about me; I don't get attracted to a guy easily. I've never even thought of being in a relationship. But suddenly,within a millisecond,a hundred images started drifting inside my mind.

"Percy." I whispered,but he didn't hear me. Probably was mentally sleeping. The more I stayed in front of him,the more aware I was about my surroundings. For the love of Hades,make it stop. He was extremely intimidating,making my skin itch.

"I stand by my last oath Lord Zeus" Percy said,snapping me back to the present. "To claim demigods and bring them to camp before they come of age."

Zeus's lip curled "Very well. It before you leave,we require Penny Jackson."

My heart jumped. Schist,I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. Now that...that...God knew my name,if he didn't know it before. Swallowing,I stepped forward.

"We require a few answers from you,based on the questions we ask. Preferably just you. Heroes,we are forever in your debt." Zeus added to the others. Percy gave me a look,but everyone nodded and slowly walked out.

I heard the huge doors close with a thud,and I mentally gulped. I was here with eleven gods and one super hot...super hot...macho God?

"You'll be staying up on Olympus." Zeus said calmly. I blinked.

"Uh..sorry?" I asked.

"As you already know,you are now an immortal,but not technically a God. Your fate is still tied to mortals. I request you to stay on Olympus so we can...see to that."

He finished it off with a delicate tone of voice that made me wonder if he was going to keep me in chains and see if I can go for a week without eating. Hey,I need a cheeseburger everyday.

Okay,not everyday,but you get the picture.

"Um...okay.." I said,not sure of what to say. For some stupid reason,I wanted to look at that...God. (Seriously,I can't even call him a God. He is way to devilishly handsome for that)

Zeus nodded firmly "In that case,the council is dismissed."

The Gods,one by one,slowly started getting up. My father smiled and waited for me in front his throne. Before walking towards him,I quickly turned around and to my surprise,I saw him giving me a converted look and a little smirk before vanishing. My knees went weak,but I managed to walk casually towards my dad.

"Are you okay,my dear?" He asked. I always felt reassured whenever Poseidon was around. But now...all I could think about was...

Fine." I nodded "just,surprised that I'll have to be staying here for a few..weeks."

He smiled at me "You'll get used to it. I'll join you in your chambers for breakfast. I'm not sure if staying anywhere near Lord Zeus is wise. Especially for you."

"Why?"

"We shall discuss that in the morning. I'll show you to your room."

I nodded and he turned and started leading me to a corridor. We turned right two times,but I wasn't paying attention that much. I couldn't get his face out of my mind. The way he was staring at me...it gave me shivers just thinking about it.

"Here we are" he said,snapping me to the present. We stopped in front of a door.

"Goodnight Penny." He said,patting my shoulder before leaving. I took a deep breath and entered.

Oh my freaking Gods.

It was huge. _Huge_. It was a giant TV,a huge King sized bed,a walk through closet,a desk and many other things,curtains drawn over the window. I walked towards it and opened the curtains. It was already night time,and it overlooked the garden of Olympus. Gods it was amazing.

Grinning I turned and sat on my bed. It was soft and plushy,just right,with many pillows. Gods,this was way to much.

I grabbed one pillow and hugged it. It was cold and soft,and made me feel floaty and free. Don't ask me why. Sighing,I put the pillow back,when I saw something sticking on the pillow. A paper.

 _Go in your walk-through closet and close the door behind you. Now._

I already knew who it was,and my skin started tingling again.

* * *

 **Kill me for restarting the story,I know. I had 52 freaking reviews and 14 following,13favs. It was hard doing this,but welcome to the new and improved-**

 _Shut up. Let's see how the story goes,and if you add any Arenny/Pares/Penares...ugh,the names are horrible._

 **Ares: I like them**

 **Frank: I'm going to be sick**


	2. What's happening to me?

**Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What's happening to me?**

I was stunned. I was scared. I was excited. I was nervous.

And I was about to wet my pants.

Was he actually in my closet?

I put the note down with shaking hands and got up. My knees suddenly weak,and I turned around and stared at the closet. Nobody came out. But he did ask me to enter it,so I sighed walked towards it with jelly knees and put my hand on the door knob.

Shutting my eyes,I twisted it and let go. It opened and creaked. It was completely dark inside,and hey,I'm not a huge fan of the dark okay? I stepped inside. It was cold and dark.(duh) After a minute of waiting,I shut the door behind me,preparing for the worst.

Suddenly the lights went on. I blinked the spots out of my eyes as I turned around. I was in a narrow corridor,and I could see the room spacen out. I walked forward,excited and nervous (and about to wet my pants)

Poseidon's Underpants...(Don't tell dad I said that)...this place was huge.

There were racks of shoes,lipsticks,accessories,and cloths. Each rack was labeled,like Casual wear,Fancy wear,Traveling cloths...stuff like that. I was looking around in awe when I heard a voice.

"Penny Jackson."

I turned around so fast a muscle pulled in my neck. Ow,that seriously hurt. I massaged my neck sorely,but the pain vanished when I saw him.

He was leaning against the wall,staring at me,a glaze in his blue eyes. He was wearing faded jeans,a white shirt with a red and black pladded cotten shirt unbuttoned over it,with trainers. Holy Styx,were those his abs? Okay Penny,no staring. No-staring.

I'm staring.

His body was well built,and his tan was so freaking good it was almost golden. Sandy blond hair was slightly spiked up,and his blue eyes were piercing me,making me vulnerable. His lips were moistened and slightly open,and freckles were splashed on his cheekbones.

Okay. This dude,is the definition of hot.

"Um..you wanted to see me?" I asked casually,crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. The expression he was giving me...it made me want to fall trembling. He bit his lip and put his hands in his pocket.

"I do...but-" he started walking towards me,and I backed up to the wall "-I think that _you_ wanted to see _me_." He said,smirking lightly. Great,my back was against the wall,and I couldn't go anywhere. Very cliché. His eyes were fixed right on mine,making me feel jittery.

"Oh yeah? You're mistaken." I huffed,annoyed. Another thing about me; I hate it when people think I'm a girl who can be gotten easily. I just hate that. He laughed softly,goosebumps arising on my arms. Okay,I seriously hate him now,but he's the definition of sexy.

"You're a hard one to get,aren't you?"

"I might be." I said coldly,hiding what I thought about him. My knees were faltering as he got closer,tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked softly. His forehead was nearly touching mine. I gulped. My heart was so pounding so wildly I was afraid it was going to jump out and run,but I hide it all.

"Apollo,the God of the Sun."

He showed no sign that I was either right or wrong. He moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue,staring at me...greedily. I swallowed hard. This guy is gunna be the death of me. Suddenly he smirked at me.

"You're .cute when you're nervous." He told me. Butterflies unleashed in my stomach,but I forced them back into the cage.

"Excuse you Sunboy,but I'm _not_ nervous." I said haughtily,my chin high. He chuckled.

"Sunboy...that one is much better than the ones Artemis has given me."

"Well,if she ever gave you any nicknames referring to how big your head is,I have to say they're all pretty good-"

He suddenly moved closer,closing the space between our lips. I shut my eyes at once,but when I didn't feel his lips,I opened my eyes to see him grinning evily at me. I scowled.

"You idiot."

Yeah,call me an idiot for calling a god an idiot. But me and my brother are known for doing repulsive things,don't blame me.

"You're a bold one Sunshine. I like that."

"Oh I'm so sorry,did you want me to stutter and swoon over you?" I asked sarcastically. He moistened his lips.

"Truthfully,yes. It would make everything so much easier."

He traced his thumb on my cheekbone,but I didn't push him away. I didn't want to show that I was actually paying attention. His lips were so close to mine.

"Well,tough luck,because that isn't happening."

"Oh it will happen Jackson,believe me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I will _make_ you."

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. Perhaps he sensed it,because he smirked. "Got you there."

"I hate you already."

"That,will change." He grinned,his white teeth blinding me. My scowl deepened.

"Uh huh. Good night." I said firmly. I pushed him aside and started walking away when I suddenly felt his strong hand grab my arm and pull me back. I was literally turned in an entire circle,and within seconds,my back was pressed against his body. His arm was wrapped around my waist from behind,and I could feel his cheek against mine. His warm breath pressed against my neck,making me shudder.

"Try not to fantasise about me while I'm gone." He smirked. Suddenly I felt his lips softly press against the side of my neck,and I let loose a tiny gasp. I wanted to push him away,but at the same time...I couldn't.

He looked up at me,his lips twisted into a cruel smile. I was left staring into his eyes hopelessly,mesmerised by his looks. I couldn't deny it,this guy was unbelievably attractive. He seemed to have read my thoughts.

"Checking me out?" He whispered,his breath pressing on my neck.

"In your wildest dreams."

He chuckled softly. For a moment,I was tempted just kiss him,but I mentally slapped myself. If this dude was interested in nothing but sex,he should start packing his bags and moving out on me,because that is _so_ not happening.

"Believe me,my wildest dreams...are very wild."

"Wow,what a description."

He chuckled,his eyes boring into mine. What if we did kiss? I could imagine running my fingers through his smooth hair,his lips pressed against mine...no,no stop it Penny. Suddenly he laced his fingers into mine and gently kissed the back of my hand,sending vibrations through my body.

"I'll see you soon,Sunshine." He whispered in my ear,and suddenly he vanished. My hand was left mobilised in thin air. I blinked for a moment,then scowled,closing my hand into a fist.

"That no good,psychotic creep." I growled out loud. He thinks he can toy with me like that? He's sorely mistaken.

* * *

There were a hundred words to describe her. Bold,brave,beautiful,strong...I could tell she wasn't intimidated by me,but that would change. She has the wrong impression of me,like all the other girls. The others were easy to woo,but Penny Jackson isn't,which makes her more...admirable,I guess. Attractive. Disirable.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Hey," he smirked,hugging me from behind. I grinned.

"Hey" I replied,holding his wrists. I started laughing when he kissed me gently on the side of my neck. It was tickling me."Apollo stop.." I muttered,controlling my laughter. He grinned at me.

"I know you like it Sunshine. Don't complain." He muttered in my ear,and left soft,slightly moist kisses down the side of my neck. I turned towards him,and he looked straight into my eyes,a strange look in them. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips collide with mine,moving together in perfect sync.

"You like that,don't you?" He whispered against my lips,in between kisses,but before I could reply,I felt something wrench inside of my gut,and suddenly I opened my eyes.  
.

"Oh no,not you." I groaned,putting a hand on my forehead and closing my eyes,hoping that he wasn't there,but he was. My stomach hurt and my head was spinning madly. I had a freaking _dream_ about this dude. That's it,I've lost my mind.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine." He smirked as I sat upright. I blinked the dots out of my eyes and yawned.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I groaned. He grinned,his tongue moistening his lips.

"Don't sound to excited baby,you've got a fever,and you're not getting out of bed. But I suppose I can get in with you.."

"Number one,don't call me baby. Number two,the only person who will be in this bed,will be emme/em. So you can take your seductive little dreams to the-"He suddenly moved forward,making me breath in at once. He gently cupped my face in his hands,smirking. His hand slowly moved down from my face to my waist and I gulped.

"Come again,love?"

"I-"

"Just as I thought." He said,moving backwards at once. I felt so embarrassed I wanted to bury myself under the covers and die. What just happened?

"Now,you're not getting out of bed,unless it's to the bathroom,or unless I tell you to. Got it?"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"You mean you want to get out of bed for more than the bathroom." He said flatly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well,duh."

"Oh Penny..if you want to play Dirty Doctor,you could've just ask."

It took me a few moments to register this,and after I understood,I facepalmed. "You filthy hypocrite! You are the single most annoying person I've ever met!"

"Really? Well to you're even more annoying to me than I am to you."

"That's impos-"

"So beautiful that it's seriously annoying me. It's not letting me think of anything else." He said,tilting his head with a lopsided smile. I couldn't think of a snappy comment. He called me beautiful,and judging by the tone of his voice,he seriously meant it. Not that it was important.

"Now,you stay here and I'll come and check on you later."

"I-okay."

He gave me a knowing smirk and took my hand and kissed it,sending my nerves into tingles and vanished. So far every meeting that we've had so far ended with a kiss on my hand. To tell the truth,it was kind of sweet,but I still hated him. He was just toying with me,trying to take advantage of my body,just as he's done with the others.

* * *

As I appeared outside her chambers,I took a deep breath. I saw the expression she had worn when I had told her that she was beautiful. She seemed stunned,even suspicious. Did she think I was toying with her? Most of all, _was_ I actually toying with her? I couldn't even understand myself.

"Having fun,I suppose?" A new voice said. A flash of red light,and I saw my half brother appear. I scowled.

"What do you want,Ares?"

Me and the God of War have never gotten along. Don't ask me why. Well,the lightest thing we argue about is about swords and arrows. He says I'm a wimp for standing at long distances and attacking,and I say you're most likely to get killed while getting to close to the enemy. He put on his dark shades,hiding his fiery red-black eyes "Oh nothing much. I just needed to talk to you about the girl. Penny Jackson."

"What about her?"

"She's a pretty one,isn't she?"

I balled my fists,and I could feel myself glow and heat up a bit "Yes. Yes she is."

He studied my face for a few seconds,then his scarred lips twisted into a cold smile "I see that I have some competition now."

I hesitated for a moment. Was it really worth it,fighting for Penny now? Wouldn't it be easier to hand her over to Ares,and go off with another girl,like I always do? I crossed my arms and smirked. I know that you guys know my answer already;

"Yeah,you do."

* * *

 **Where can I get myself an Apollo? Seriously,why is Penny so lucky?**


	3. Fever Frenzy

**Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:Fever Frenzy**

I was bored. Like,really bored. I would rather fight a hydra than stay in bed. Cursing I shuffled to my bathroom and got dressed. I was feeling seriously sick,and didn't have an appetite,which wasn't like me at all,but then I slowly shuffled back to bed and collapsed,clutching my head feverishly. I heard a knockout my door,and I called out,"Enter."

I sat upright as I saw my dad Poseidon walk in,looking at me with a warm smile. I caught the relaxing smell of salt water and jasmine,the smell that always lives in the Poseidon cabin back at camp. I always joked around saying that the smell hid the stink from Percy's underwear drawer.

"Hi dad." I muttered,smiling wearily. He nodded back and sat next to me,looking down at me with worry.

"Are you okay dear?"

I've never considered myself as 'Daddy's little girl',considering that I rarely see him,and the fact that he's a God. It gets a little odd,but hey,at least I _have_ a dad.

"A bit okay,though I still feel like I'm about to throw up." I admitted. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll call Apollo as soon as possible. His chambers are right next to yours,luckily."

"Oh." I nodded,trying to act casual. Great. His room was right next to mine. What's next? My walk-through closet is attached to his bathroom? Just saying.

"Do you need anything to eat?"

"Uh,no. I don't really have an appetite."

He nodded and stood up,and within seconds he dissolved in a breeze of salt water and jasmine. I groaned and fell backwards again. How can a single fever do this to my body? Maybe it's all the power of the gods that's seriously getting to me. Or...it could be Apollo...his hotness was seriously getting me.

Okay,I did not say that. He is _not_ hot.

 _Yeah,he's sexy._

Shut up me.

Fine,maybe he is kind of drop dead sexy,but that's it. He has the looks,but that it. There's nothing else that's between us,and nothing like that will ever happen. The whole idea is laughable. The door opened,and I looked up to see him walk inside,and my heart skipped. (Much to my annoyance)

"Miss me?"

"No,it was much better without you nagging me."

Okay,I was lying. Perhaps he knew it,because he smirked "Dot lie to the Truth God,Sunshine. And you moved." He added,frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? I went to use the _bathroom,_ Truth God. _The bathroom_." I huffed. He laughed,throwing his hands up.

"Okay,okay. Now get back in the same position again."

"What do you want me to do,a drill surgery? And if you say any flirty perv comment I will kick your balls." I warned. Without another word,he walked up to me and crossed his arms.

"I better start wearing gear from now on. But before that-" he suddenly scooped me up in his arms,bridal style. One arm was put under my knees,and the other one held my shoulders firmly. I yelped and clutched his shoulders,but it wasn't like he was about to let go. I could feel his muscles on my side,and couldn't help but stare into his eyes. I was like a feather to him,light and soft. I couldn't stop staring; he was unbelievably attractive. I was actually upset when he put me down on my pillows again. I was missing his touch already. Weird.

"You didn't have to do that." I said,recovering fast. He smirked.

"I know you liked that."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

Again,he drew closer to me,hands on my waist. The more he got closer to me,the more his power was blanketing me. I was unable to escape it,unable to escape his seductiveness. My heart was thumping fast as his lips grazed over mine. I so badly wanted to grab and pull his lips over mine completely. I blinked,and he chuckled.

"I win."

"I will get you for that Sunboy."

"But till then,you're staying where I can see you." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms,looking in another direction.

"So am I allowed to _breath_?"

"In my mouth."

"Ew!"

He laughed again,and I resisted the urge to smile. I liked the way he laughed. His pearly white teeth caught the beams of sunlight from the window,lighting up,his jawline looking sharper than ever-Stop it Penny,stop it.

"Alright love,just admit it. You want to breath in my mouth."

"Ew!"

"Fine,but you can't hide it from me forever."

"Yes I can,because it's not even true."

Well,no I can't,because it _is_ true.

"Uh huh. Now go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

He suddenly snapped his fingers,and I felt waves of drowsiness wash upon me,my vision darkening. I fell backwards on my soft pillow,and I heard his voice in my ears;

"I think you are."

.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in total darkness,moonlight washing over the curtains. How long had I slept? What time was it? Recalling how I had fallen asleep,I silently thanks and cursed Apollo for giving me an early sleep. I was about to close my eyes and sleep again,but my nerves were upright. Something was wrong. It could've been just my reflexes...but...

Heart pounding,I turned on my other side and suddenly met with a pair of red glowing eyes,and I screamed as a rough hand clapped on my mouth.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Surprises

**REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Surprises**

I wish I could tell you guys that I heroically kicked the doofus,did a backflip,grabbed my sword and attacked,but sadly,I only could stare with shock in those blazing red eyes,my skin burning. Don't blame me;I just woke up,and I _need_ my sleep. From my mouth,the hand slipped towards my throat,squeezed and pulled me upwards like a puppy.

"Tell him that he still hasn't learnt his lesson. Tell him I'll take her away,like I did last time."

His hand around my neck started to burn. I could see visions of dying,choking people,bloodshed,war and mayhem. Fear kept me uprooted to the spot,until i was surrounded by totally red,and I screamed. I opened my eyes. I was laying back on my bed,breathing hard. I heard the door slam open.

"Penny!"

I heard footsteps,and someone took my wrist. I sat upright to see Apollo. His hair was kind of messy and there was a little drool on the corner of his lips,but that was kind of cute. I stared at him for a few moments,calming my heartbeat down. Was it all just a dream? I touched my neck. It was still burning and I could feel scratch marks. Guess not.

"What happened?" he asked me. I was just tempted to say 'nothing',and go back to sleep,but the memory of those red eyes were still fresh in my mind. I slowly told him what happened.

"-And then,he said something like...'Tell him that he still hasn't learnt his lesson. Tell him I'll take her away like last time'...something like that." I said shrugging. He hesitated for a moment,then got up and strided to the windows,closing them.

"Do do-do you know who that guy was? And what he said-"

"No." he said quickly,taking me back by surprise "I-I'm sorry. No,I don't. But...never mind. Just try and get some sleep Sunshine."

"But-"

He strided up to me,and for a moment I thought he was going to hit me or something without a word,he bent down and kissed my forehead,then stood back,looking around with a fierce look on his face. I stared at him,gaping. We've only known each other for a day,and he kisses my forehead like I'm his girlfriend. Even I wasn't worrying about this all that much,but apparently he was.

I hate it when people have to protect me,when I'm the one who should run to safety. I never let my guard down,and I feel ashamed every time I do so. I just hate people looking after me. I have to admit,it was cute that he was looking out for me. Back on the Argo II,me and Percy would literally fight for who gets to take first shift,until Annabeth would put her foot down and Piper would charmspeak us both into going to sleep. I would wake up with guilt and fear in my mind.

But for some reason I liked it if he's looking out for me,and I don't know why. I've only known him for a day,and this happens to me.

"Apollo?" I asked,reaching out and taking his wrist. He looked down at once,his expression so fierce I was about to back away,whimpering. He looked like he wanted to throw something,but sighed and knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

What's wrong with him? He was acting all pervy,annoying and cool hours before,and now he's acting like I'm in some terrible danger. I hardly recognize him at all.

"I-for what?"

"Let me stay with you." he said,not exactly answering my question. I blinked.

"What?"

"I'm staying with you."

"Um..okay."

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Awkwardly,I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I didn't know if he could sense if I was awake or not,but I was wide awake for a very long time. I could feel his hand gently stroking my hair. My instinct told me to push mis hand away. I've only known him for a day. I'm not supposed to let him _touch_ me. But I admit,I liked it.

But seriously,if this guy wanted nothing but sex,I will kill him.

.

The rays of light hit my face,and I groaned. I'm used to getting only about five minutes of sleep even with my armour on,but hey. The war is over,and the bed was really soft. Stupid us chariot,stupid Sun God. I opened my eyes and scanned around,but he wasn't there.

"Well,you're awake." A voice said,and I turned to see him walking out of the kitchen.(yes,there's a kitchen) But I couldn't stop staring at him. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with ripped black jeans,a silver chain around his neck. His muscled arms stuck out perfectly,his shirt hugging his abs. Don't stare Penny. No-staring.

I'm staring.

Why is he so attractive. His blond hair was spiked up as usual,his skin glowing and white teeth blinding me more than ever. Now iunderstand why he's the Sun God. His head is full of gas.

Despite him already seeing me in bed clothes,I felt slightly embarrassed. I was wearing a tank top and shorts. My hair was messy and there was drool on the side of my mouth,not to mention the heavy bags under my eyes. He sat down next to me,smirking.

"You seem nervous." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"I'm not wearing anything."

SCHIST.

I clapped a hand over my mouth,my face going red. What did I just say?! He stared at me.

"I-I mean like,I'm still in bed clothes a-and I-I look-Ohh Styx." I groaned,pulling the covers over my head. I heard him laugh and claw at the covers,trying to pull them off of me.

"Aw,come out love! If you want me to take off your clothes,I should've listening to what I wanted to do yesterday."

"Oh,shut up Sunboy."

"Alright Sunshine,you asked for it."

Suddenly the covers were blown off of me,cold air covering me completely. I shrieked and tried to cover myself with my hands,but then I remembered that I _was_ wearing clothes. Wow,that's embarrassing,and this made him laugh even harder.

"Idiot." I muttered,trying to pull the covers out of his grasp,but he wouldn't budge.

"Get up before I get in with you."

"Fat chance." I snorted. He smirked.

"All right then..." His hands started creeping towards me,and I sat upwards.

"Wait,what are you-Gah!" I yelled,as he grabbed me once again in bridal position and made me sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders,his face so close to mine. He was busy smirking at me,and I blinked. I'm not supposed to do this. I'm not supposed to-"

"So," he grinned "Not wearing anything huh? How can you see the future?"

"Apollo!"

"You'll be shouting my name soon enough love,don't worry. But if you want to start right now..."

"How did all the girls even fall for you?"

"Ask my kids and their moms," he laughed,his nose pressing on mine. Damn,his cologne smelled good,it was seriously turning me on...but with extreme difficulty,I rolled my eyes and got up,pushing him aside gently.

"I'm not interested."

"Mmm hmm. And may I ask why?"

"You'd move over me. Duh. And besides,from what I've learnt in my life is that you can't have everything you want. You need to fight for it,or ignore it."

I realised I was being sentimental and passed the awkward silence to stretch my arms "Aaanyways,what's for breakfast?"

He was giving me one of his weird looks,his head tilted to one side. I stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said hastily,looking away. Did my words affect him somehow? Yeah right,he's so cocky he wouldn't even know what emotions are. He probably doesn't know how to spell 'emotion'.

"Right! So uh,you might want to watch out for Aphrodite,Sunshine. She's bound to hit you with a full pack of makeup,giving what's coming tomorrow evening."

"What's coming tomorrow evening?"

He smirked "Right,I forgot you're new. Well,since the war silver,there's a party coming up,gods and goddesses,major and minor will be coming. It's..actually more like a ball,and even some of the campers are invited. It's a good chance to..well,how do I say it..hook up with the ladies."

"Ew."

"That's how it is Sunshine."

I groaned "I hate socialising."

"Get used to it love," he said,taking my hand and kissing it "I'm sure there'll be a cue of guys just waiting to get you. And I'll be number one."

"Double ew. Now,there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Last night."

His cocky grin faded and bit and he stood up,clapping his hands together,clearly avoiding my eyes. "Well look at the time! Your sandwich is in the kitchen,so eat up love."

"But-"

But he had already vanished. I cursed in Greek,collapsing back on my bed. He knew something about last night,and I want to know what it was about. But for now,I had a ball to look forward too. This is _so not_ gunna be good.

.

Later that day,I got another surprise,but it was good.

"Piper? What are you doing here?"

She grinned at me "Crazy huh? Aphrodite pulled me up here,to get ready for tomorrow's party or something. I was about to refuse,but hey,Annabeth,Reyna and Hazel left to camp Jupiter,so it'd be pretty boring down at camp."

I blinked,then grinned. I've always liked Piper,even though we sometimes bicker. I mean,is two hundred blue cookies from her cornucopia to much to ask? It's not like I asked for blue soda too. I let her in and shut the door behind us.

"Woah,your room is _sweet_." She whistled,spinning in a complete circle "Still,doesn't beat the cabins back on the Argo II."

"Agreed."

"So anyways,how is it up on Olympus? Anything...interesting happening?"

"No need to Charmspeak me Pipes,and no,nothing interesting."

I'm lying.

"Penny I know you're lying."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I remember back on the Argo II,you would wait until the last minute to tell us all the answers and everything that's been happening in your dreams."

"Guilty. Okay fine..maybe a few things have happened.." I said weakly. She grinned,pleased with herself and sat down on my bed.

"Just..promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise,now spill it Watergirl!" She urged,impatient.

I took a deep breath.

"So-Lord-Apollo-came-into-my-walk-through-closet-after-you-guys-left-and-he-literally-flirted-and-cornered-me-and-ended-it-by-kissing-my-hand-and-the-next-day-I-woke-up-with-a-fever-and-I-think-it's-because-of-him-and-he-flirted-with-me-a-lot-and-then-I-went-to-sleep-and-then-it-was-night-time-when-I-woke-up-and-then-I-was-attacked-by-someone-with-red-glowing-eyes-and-then-it-vanished-and-then-Apollo-came-in-and-when-I-told-him-what-happened-he-looked-all-seriously-and-stayed-with-me-until-I-fell-asleep."

Yes,I said all of this without a breath. I've had practice,mostly because I mostly speak with my mouth full of food. Piper blinked.

"So...something interesting _did_ happen."

I facepalmed.

"Okay wait,let me get this straight" he put her hands up "Lord Apollo,the Sun God,came in your closet,seducing and wooing you,and the next day you woke up with a fever...because of him?"

"I-I think so.."

"Okay...so then he kept flirting with you,and when you fell asleep again and woke up,you were attacked?"

"Yeah."

"And then that person vanished...and Apollo stayed with you until you went to sleep?"

"Pretty much,yeah."

Piper gave me an evil smile that I knew to well. I was about to get it in three...two-

"Looks like someone's gotten smitten with the Sun God!" Piper grinned,making me roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up. He's more annoying than Leo."

"That's impossible."

"Infinite sex jokes,flirting,his looks...oh my gods,his looks Piper!" I said madly,shaking her shoulders back and forth "He's driving me crazy and I hate that!"

"Okay,sex jokes? He can be best friends with Leo."

"Now,I understand how he has so many kids back at camp." I groaned "He literally used his power to seduce all their moms,and I'm not letting that happen to me."

"Good,but Penny..." She sat forward,looking at me with worry "You know it's...practically illegal right? A god and a demigod? The Sun God and daughter of Poseidon? Imagine what that might start,and...I'm not being selfish,but I really don't need another war."

"Me neither Pipes...I'm just gunna have to control my emotions and stuff until I'm allowed back to camp. Easy peasy."

"Yeah well,for now we have to worry about my mom dolling us up for tomorrow. She says she's gunna put us on a strict schedule,for nails,hair,eyebrows,eyelashes-"

"I'm gunna be sick."

"That's the spirit! Now come on,have you even seen the gardens?"

.

"I can't believe that you've only been sitting in your room for these two days."

"Well,I really have nothing else to do." I shrugged,but I couldn't contain my amazement of the gardens. They were huge,with flowers,trees,fruits,vegetables,ponds and even a tiny waterfall across the hedges. It was paradise,just feeling the wind slash across my face.

"So...Percy told me to make sure that you're okay up here. He's been worried."

"Wow,I'm honoured. Well,I'm fine,and it might be a few years until I-"

"Penny,are you mad at him?"

"What? Why should I be?"

"Well,don't get me wrong," she sighed "We've all watched as you two did amazing things,but well,some of us think that you might have,some sort of grudge-"

I forced a laugh "Piper,what kind of explanation is that? Believe me Beauty Queen,I'm not mad. Just upset that we didn't say good bye,that's all. Because,you know how it is,the more you have distance,the more the friendship weakens."

She looked suspicious,but nodded,looking elsewhere. I looked down,feeling low. The truth? I don't know whether I have a grudge against my brother or not. I hate the idea of being in a relationship. I like to be independent and free,but sometimes when I see the other couples,especially Percy and Annabeth,I feel a pang. Not because I'm jealous,but because Percy won't need me anymore. He'll move on,maybe get married and have kids,have a future. And me? I'll be left out,probably taking care of everyone's kids or something.

You have no idea how I felt when Percy and Annabeth were about to fall in Tartarus. I remember it well. Nico was clutching my ankles,while I dangled,trying to catch Percy's hand,but it was no use. He made Nico promise us to lead up to the House of Hades. I remembered the last words he told me before falling;

' _I'll see you soon sis. Love you.'_ He said it so calmly,as if he was going to the coffee shop. I knew why he said it with ease; he didn't want it to sound like there's no way he would be coming back.

For weeks I refused to talk to anyone. I wouldn't sleep and eat anything. I never showed up for meeting,and I always took first watch. I used to bellow at the others,and once I almost reduced Hazel to tears,and I regret it.

After he came back from Tartarus,we've hardly had contact with each other,and he and Annabeth had just gotten closer. It confirmed my suspicion; he didn't really need me anymore.

Everyone thought that even after he and Annabeth comes back I would become alright,but I only became worse. Even Nico couldn't beat me at being an outcast. I didn't want to be on the ship,where I could see everyone. I stayed silent,coming for the meetings,fighting,watching everything go KER-SPLOOM,and after that?

Everyone relaxed. People were more calm,and we're making plans to go to the mortal world,stay at Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupitor. But what was there for me? Nothing. Who was there for me? No one. I was becoming a shadow,gone when the sun is up,and unseen at night.

Wow,I never knew I'd get thoughts like these.

Me and Percy have always depended on each other,especially when Smelly Gabe was around,and when we thought mom was killed by the Minotaur. But then as we grew up,he was dependent on me. I guess that's why I like being independent. I don't want to be hurt again. And that's why I'm never falling for Apollo and his stupid flirting.

I quickly blinked the wetness away from my eyes,but I think she noticed.

"So anyways," I said,changing the subject "where's Jason?"

"He's at camp,helping Will in the infirmary. A lot of people died,and many are injured. Nico is still close to fading."

I felt guilty. Why couldn't I have saved them all? Why couldn't I help everyone. All the time,I was looked at whenever we were told that the enemy was coming. They expected me to sprout wings and throw of fireballs or something. But I can't do anything. I'm useless.

"It's not your fault." Piper said firmly,reading my thoughts perfectly. I bit my lip.

"I suppose," I said lightly "I just want to go back to camp."

It sounded childish,but luckily she understood.

.

As we jogged back in my room,I heard a voice say, "There you are!"

I turned,expecting it to be Apollo as usual,and was about to roll my eyes until I realised that it was Aphrodite,Artemis and Athena. I felt a little disappointed,and then I felt stupid for being disappointed.

"Aphroidte."

"Mom." Piper said plainly.

"Girls! Finally,I have a chance of dolling you two up! Especially after seeing you in rags when we were in Charlestown..."

"Yay." I said weakly.

"Mom-"

"Now,let's get started. Let's start with the nails first hmm? Or maybe we should remove those itchy leg hairs first-"

"Aphrodite,this is a formal part,we have to wear full length gowns." Athena said,clearly annoyed. I know Athena and Artemis hated the normal girly girly stuff,so why were they even here? (No disrespect,I totally think Artemis is cool,and the only reason Athena hates me is because I'm Percy's sister. At least I'm not dating any of her sons...

"Right! No,let's start with the nails in about half an hour-"

"Dolling them up,huh?" A new voice said. I mentally groaned as I turned to see Apollo walk in,smirking. Piper nudged me,and I nudged her back.

"I _see_ him,okay?" I grumbled. She snickered. Suddenly his eyes travelled on me,and an odd glitter in his eyes. He wouldn't obviously flirt in front of three Goddesses right?

Boy,I was wrong.

"And why exactly do you have to doll them up?" He asked,raising his eyebrow "They already look like they're on the red carpet."

"I think he's referring to you Penny." Piper snickered out loud. All eyes went on us,and I blushed furiously,shoving her.

"Shut up you stupid pile of schist!" I cursed through gritted teeth,but she was still smiling.

"Well,I could be McLean." He replied,grinning.

"Keep talking,and I'll shove my fist down your mouth."

"Instead of your fist,why couldn't it be your tong-"

"No."

Piper was silently cracking up,Athena was scowling, and Artemis was giving me a weird look. But Aphrodite squealed like she had seen a cute puppy.

"So-Adorbs! Anyways,I've got a long selection for you to choose from." She flickered her fingers and a long rack,trailing from where Piper was standing,making many lines,and scribbles all around stood,filled with different kinds of dresses. Me and Piper groaned.

"Now,Piper honey,come here."

"Good luck." I muttered,she ducked under a bunch of dresses and emerged on the other side of the rack.

"Penny." I heard someone whispers behind me. Artemis was looking at me with a firm gaze "You need to be careful."

"This is about your brother,isn't it."

"Partly," she continued with a tone of impatience. I couldn't help but listen to her. She sounded like a natural leader,and plus,her looks could literally kill me. It's a wonder she and Apollo are twins "Zeus is still on the trail after you. He doesn't like the fact that Percy declined his gift not once,but twice. He could be after you,and about Apollo-"

"I don't like him." I said hastily. Artemis shook her head.

"Do not think for a moment that Apollo could stop. For centuries,he's used too getting what he wants,and he always find a way to get it,especially when it comes to women." A flash of irritation covered her expression "Countless urge themselves,but they fall into his love trap. Many have held him back for a long time,but everyone has failed. Be careful."

"Thanks for the warning." I said in a low voice,nodding "and even if me and Apollo,uh..get together-"

"That's breaks an old oaths of the Fates," she said seriously "he could get put in serious trouble."

"Right. Well-"

"Penny!" Aphrodite's voice called between the countless racks of clothes,making me turn around. "Come here dear,and let's see if this fits you properly!"

"Uh..does it have cleavage?" I heard Apollo ask,and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Artemis,but she was gone. I stood there for a moment,then ducked under various clothes to reach their voices.

"How's this?" Aphrodite asked,showing me a sleeveless dusty grey dress with several stones and designs at the waist. Apollo whistled. I didn't even know he was standing right behind me.

"Too plain." Aphrodite answered herself,throwing the dress right on Apollo's face,making me laugh. He huffed in annoyance.

"Women." He muttered,making me laugh even harder.

"You know,the dress looks better covering your face." I snickered. He pulled the dress off of his face and smirked.

"Oh,you did _not_ just say that-"

But I was already laughing and running through the several columns and rows the racks all around my chambers. I could hear his footsteps behind me,but then they faded off. Grinning,I looked back,but when I turned around,he was suddenly there.

"What the-"

He grabbed a random long skirt from one of the racks and put it around my waist,pulling me closer so fast I tripped on my own feet and fell right into his body. For a moment,I looked up,staring into his eyes,until I came back to my senses and took my hands off of his chest and crossed my arms.

"Can't catch me without your godly powers huh?"

"Ooh,nice one love," she grinned,winking "Just not nice enough."

"Go away."

"Only if you come with me."

"Where? To the trash can to drop you there?"

"Nah...but you can make my bedsheets smell like you." **(LOL SHAPE OF YOU REFERENCE)**

"Tempting,but no. I'm not your washing machine. And you totally took that line from 'Shape of You'.

"Busted."

I started laughing again,but he clapped his hand on my mouth,leaning closer towards me,making my skin itch like hell.

"Don't want the others to know."

"Know what? Oh never mind,now move it Sunboy."

"What if I don't want to?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DESIGNER SKIRT?!" A familiar voice screeched behind us,making us both jump. Apollo let go of me at once,spinning around to se a furious Aphrodite. Apollo laughed weakly and dropped the skirt,backing away slowly.

"Hehe..uh,nothing...I'm gunna go pee." He muttered,disappearing into thin air at once. I looked at Aphrodite,but suddenly standing in her place,was a smirking Artemis. I understood what she had done,and I grinned.

But will my heart be able to resist him,when nobody's around to yell at him?

* * *

 **Once again,dresses will be up on Instagram on my profile,so you can comment and tell me which one is the best. If you've already followed me and stuff,you would get the notifications. REVIEW!**


	5. The fight

**REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The fight**

"So...exhausted.." I groaned,collapsing on my bed and closing my eyes,joined seconds later by a tired Piper,who threw herself on the sofa at once. Aphrodite made us try on thirty different dresses,fifty pairs of heels and flats,a hundred different types of eye shadows and lipsticks,and sixty shades of nail polish. Hehe,sixty shades of nail polish...fifty shades of grey..funny? No? Okay.

"Why is she my mother?" Piper groaned,sitting upright "Anyways,I'm gunna take a shower. Be right back."

"Sure thing. Towels,soap and extra clothes are inside. Enjoy." I said plainly,eyes still closed. She got up and dashed to the bathroom,the door closing behind her.

"So,can I steal you for a few seconds?"

I didn't even bother try to open my eyes "Oh,go away Sunboy."

"Chose a dress yet?"

"Mmm,no. All that for nothing. Besides,I don't even wanna go for the ball. I'll just sulk in my room with Piper. Or maybe alone,because if Jason is coming,she'll be occupied."

"A shame. I'd love to see me do... _this_!-"

He suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet,making me yelp. I looked at him inshock,and he was smirking at me.

"And then _this_ -"

He quickly kissed the back of my hand,his eyes still on mine.

"And _this_ -"

In the beat of an eye he wrapped an arm around my waist. With his free hand,he put my hand on his shoulder and took my other one in his hand,like we were ball dancing. I rolled my eyes.

"Apollo-"

"And than _this_!"

He glided across the room so gracefully with me I thought he was floating. I was about to tell him to grow up,but a soaring sensation was flying inside of my stomach,and I actually let out a laugh of delight. I couldn't hide it. As much as he was annoying,I liked his presence. I found myself forgetting everything around me as we laughed and danced stupidly around the room.

"Apollo-" I laughed.

"And finally-"

He halted to a stop. I didn't notice how close we were standing. I saw his eyes dart from my eyes to my lips,as if trying to decide on whether he should kiss me or not. My heart was pounded fast,and I was sure he felt it. Suddenly I remembered what Artemis said;

 _'Do not think for a moment that Apollo could stop. For centuries,he's used too getting what he wants,and he always find a way to get it,especially when it comes to women.'_

I didn't want to be one of the heartbroken and cheated girls. But a part of me thought otherwise. But I just couldn't. I already told you,I've learnt my lesson on being dependent on Percy and how much I've been hurt from that. I can't afford to lean on someone else's shoulder. Besides,he'd want nothing but sex,and I'm not that kind of girl.

"No." I said at once,before his lips touched mine "No. I-I can't. I mean-I need to talk to you about last night."

"What?" He suddenly asked,stunned. That sentence suddenly popped out of me. The romantic feeling in the air was gone with a flash,much to my disappointment. I can't get my hopes up; I haven't even known him for a week. I took a deep breath.

"Last night. About the words that I told you about. I know you understood something about them-"

"Well,you thought wrong." He snapped,taking his hands off of me at once and turning away. I was stunned and I have to admit it,a little hurt.

"But-"

"Just forget it."

"Forget it? How can I forget it? I was attacked,Apollo. _Attacked_!"

"I don't know who did that to you. I only have my suspicions."

"Then at least tell me that!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

He didn't reply,but just looked up and breathing deeply,running his fingers through his hair. I felt frustration mount up inside of me. "Look,I'm not someone who just sits in the corner and let's someone else protect me or hold responsibility-"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked quietly.

"Wha-but-Of course I am! I can take care of myself you know!"

"Exactly. So you don't need to know who exactly attacked you."

"Yes,I do."

"No,you don't. Now just head along,paint your nails or whatever you girls do-"

"Excuse me,well in that case I'm not like most girls!" I said angrily.

"Which makes you a real headache for guys like me."

I knew it. I just knew it. All that flirting and stuff was only fake. He was only doing it for my looks,or maybe to just occupy himself. He expects me to drool and giggle all over him,twirling my hair,wearing miniskirts,not be a stubborn fighter who hates cosmetics. Anger seared my throat.

"Oh,so everything you were saying earlier was just false huh? All that stupid flirting?Well,I should've known!"

"Yeah,maybe you should! After all,who could ever love you? All I've seen these past years is Percy drifted farther and farther away from you!"

I was taken aback,shocked. So not only Piper noticed it,even the gods did. I already Percy was drifting away from me,but for some reason,hearing it from Apollo made it guinuine. That Percy really didn't need his supportive sister anymore. That he only needed me for the wars and fighting. I could feel the disappointment in me swell,and I couldn't even look up to see his face.

"If I want a guy to love me,it should be for who I am,not for whom he wants me to be." I said softly. I realised my voice was cracking.

Now I normally don't cry,and if I do,it's only because someone hits my weak nerve,like saying stuff like, _'No wonder your friends hate you!_ ' Or ' _You're useless!_ ' It's quite silly,but I'm sensitive when it comes to that. My problem is that I'm too smitten with my friends and loved ones,and I trust people to easily. So if they backstab me,that's worse than falling in Tartarus.

And right now,falling in Tartarus was better than hearing those words come out from Apollo's mouth.

"Penny-" he said more softly,as if about to apologise. He reached out to take my hand,but I pulled away,my head hanging low.

"I-I need to go. I-I think P-Piper needs a new p-pair of clothes." I stammered,trying to control my trembling lips.

"Penny wait-"

But I quickly dashed away into my walk-through closet,closing the door behind me. I put my back against the wall and slide down.

Why did it hurt when Apollo said that Percy no longer needed me? Well,nobody has ever told me something like that. I've always known it though,and it always hits me hard,but to hear it from someone else..

I buried my face in my knees and slowly let the tears fall. While Percy would be growing up,going to college,getting married,having children..he would be forgetting about me. I hated the times we had with Smelly Gabe,but I'm willing to do them all over again as long as me and Percy could stick together,for one last time...

I put a hand on my mouth to prevent myself from crying openly. I didn't want to see him,I didn't want to talk to him,I didn't want anything to do with him. At least this might help me forget him.

* * *

I regretted it as soon as the words fell loose from my tongue. I knew at once that I had hit a soft nerve. Her eyes widened and her lips were slightly parted,like she couldn't believe what I had just said. And so couldn't I. What did I just say?

She looked down,not allowing me to look at her face. I wanted to apologise,but the words were stuck in my throat. No words could take back what I had just said. She now believed I only flirted with her for her looks,her body. Not her character,her beauty on the inside.

Something told me that she had already given a lot of thought about Percy drifting away from her,and I felt even more guiltier. I didn't want her to be angry at me...but maybe it was for the best. At least she would stay away from me,and I wouldn't hurt her as badly as I hurt the several other girls whom I dated.

"If I want a guy to love me,it should be for who I am,not for whom he wants me to be." Her voice was soft and it was cracking,and I realised that she was crying. I wanted to hold her in my arms,hold her tight and take everything back.

"Penny-" I reached out to take her hand,but she took a step back. That gesture hurt.

"I-I need to go. I-I think P-Piper needs a new p-pair of clothes." She stammered,her lips trembling.

"Penny wait-"

But she turned and started striding towards the closet. I was determined to grab her hand,but I didn't know what is say. She probably thinks I want nothing but sex from her. No love,just sex. And did I want that? Well,with nearly every girl,yes,I did want only sex. But Penny...I'm not so sure. There's something about her..she has that little innocence and sensitivity inside of her that makes her more pure. I liked the way she laughed,and it seems like a hundred years ago since we both were actually laughing and ballroom dancing around the room.

I smacked my forehead "Great,now you get all these thoughts."

* * *

I waited for a long time,and after I was sure he had left,I opened the door a bit and peeked out to check,and sure enough,he wasn't there. This time there was no disappointment inside of me because he had left,and I stepped outside,rubbing my eyes. Right on cue,Piper walked out,wearing a fresh pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top.

"Damn,I could've stayed in there all day...Penny? Are you okay?" She asked,her smile fading a bit. I pretended to look curious.

"Uh..yeah. Why?"

"You're eyes are red."

"Oh,well,I'm just kind of tired and stuff..." I lied,stretching for more affect. She nodded.

"How about we watch a movie? We never get to watch movies!"

"Um..sure! Why don't you choose,while I go and do a little sword practice?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Sure."

I smiled and walked past her,my smile fading away fast. I needed to get my mind off stuff and I jogged out of my room. Luckily,I knew where the arena was,but when I reached there was already someone there.

Someone was already training,slicing and hacking the magical (they could change what material they were made of,and can even move if you want them to) dummies planted all over the arena. I couldn't help but stop to admire his skill. He fought better than the Ares kids back at camp,even better than Clarisse La Rue. He moved so fast and quick I wasn't even sure if he had bones. He moved quickly and effortlessly.

Suddenly he turned towards me,and my breath stopped. He was wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. His jet black hair was wet and spiked up from his sweat,and his skin was tanned with multiple scars everywhere,and I noticed he had a tiny scar on his upper lip,like the one Jason has. His eyes were the color of black coal soaked in kerosene,because they looked like they had a tongue of brown and red in them that was about to go up in flames any moment.

"Need something Sweetheart?" He asked. I blinked.

"Uh...I came for a little practice but.."

I've already met Ares,long ago. He mostly hated with my brother,and I remember painfully how he duelled with Percy when we were eleven,on Montauk. I was forced to stand aside with Annabetha and Grover while he protected us. Gag me. Like I said,I hate being protected.

"You've grown a lot kid," he said,examining me with a tiny nod. I felt a little awkward,and my muscles were still weak. Apollo's words kept replaying in my mind,driving me insane.

"Thanks,I guess."

"Don't seem to good...let me guess,Aphrodite hit you with her latest?"

I smiled a little "Her latest,included so many dresses that it would be enough to dress every single girl in the world,plus have some leftovers."

He laughed harshly "Ah well,she just believes that parties are the places for hooking up. You need to look your best." He said,using his sword as a walking stick and leaning on it.

"Yeah..I guess so.." I muttered,my mind elsewhere...

"Who could ever love you? All I've seen these past years is Percy drifted farther and farther away from you!"

I snapped to the present,my eyes filling with angry tears again,I looked down,but apparently he noticed,and frowned.

"You okay Sweetheart?"

"I-yeah. Just-nothing." I said hastily,hurriedly wiping my eyes. He was still frowning,but nodded.

"Wanna duel kid?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him,with a firm gaze. I was not letting that stupid Sun God penetrate my thoughts and feelings. I'm not letting him hurt me,because I'm sassy and independent on my own.

But am I? Can I be a loner forever?

Yes,I can. I'm not an idiot,going around and looking for love. Besides,there's no one perfect out there for me.

No one.


	6. The big day

**SHOUTOUTS** **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The big day**

"Okay,now _you_ need to take a shower."

I stood there,soaked in sweat but grinning. Sword fighting always calmed me down and relaxed me,and I have to admit,Ares was the best sword fighter I've seen and fought with...but what happened at the arena,I'll take it to the grave.

"Be right back Pipes." I said,panting and walking to the bathroom.

Pit was one of the most highest tech bathrooms I've ever seen. It had a separate glass room like a sauna for relaxing,A huge bathtub that was more like a swimming pool,another closet for clothes,scented towels and candles etc etc... I I'm seriously going spoilt.

I put my hand on my stomach,still not forgetting what had happened back the arena.

.

 _I slashed,hacked,dodged,deflected,rolled to withstand the fight. He was incredible,and seemed to know my every move. Every now and then,he passed a comment._

 _"That it sweetheart...that's it."_

 _Finally I made the mistake. I stabbed,but he rolled behind me,wrapped an arm around my waist and put his sword on my neck,holding it there. I didn't realise how fast my heartbeat was racing and how tired I was. It was just like in the closet back with Apollo. His back was against mine,his hand wrapped around my waist and his face close to mine._

 _"You fight good kid." He muttered in my ear. I stood,breathless and nodded (it was hard,considering there was a sword under my chin.) I expected him to move away,but he was still in position. I slowly turned my neck and looked up at him. He was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes,his eyes darted towards my lips and back to my eyes._

 _Oh Styx,no. I'm no Aphrodite. How can I attract two gods at once? No,Apollo never really liked me,so it was just one I guess? Then I remembered Ares was dating Aphrodite. Oh boy._

 _He slowly lowered his sword,and I gingerly touched my neck. He tilted his head._

 _"Hurts huh?"_

 _"Eh,I've had worse."_

 _He chuckled harshly._

 _"But thanks...Ares."_

 _He inclined his head a bit "A pleasure sweetheart. You fight better than your chicken of a bro-I mean-"_

 _I started laughing. It felt kind of good hearing Ares dissing my brother "Yeah,I know. We've both had that silent fight for years."_

 _With a finally smile,I turned and left,but I was aware of his eyes following me. I didn't know why...but there was undeniable sparks back there._

.

I changed into jean shorts and a camp shirt and walked out,fresher than ever,while Piper was curled up on the couch,already watching the movie.

"King of Sparta?" I asked,grinning.

"Ew,no. I don't want to look at my dad's abs."

I laughed and joined her,grabbing a box of Pringles. It seems unreal that we're finally able to relax and enjoy ourselves a bit. It feels..wrong. Eh,I'll get used to it.

"So how was training?" She asked. I jumped a little. Did she know?

"Uh..yeah,it went well."

Piper nodded,her eyes still on the screen "So um...Apollo came by and-"

"I don't care." I said at once,burying myself under the blankets. She gave me a weird look.

"You guys fight?"

"Yeah."

"Care to elaborate."

I hesitated,then sighed. I needed to get it out,so I told her everything. After I finished,she sighed.

"He seemed really sorry you know."

"Hark,look who's talking. You told me not to get smitten with him!"

"I know Water Girl,but that doesn't mean you have to fight with him."

"Well,if he had just _told_ me what was it that scared him last night-"

"What if he was keeping it from you...to protect you? I'm not siding with him,but he's probably dealing with it himself. One way or another,you're gunna have to meet him at the ball tomorrow."

I hesitated. She was right,but I still had all rights to be angry for what he had said. I refuse to giggle and blush whenever he's around. I'm a natural fighter,and I've always been. And he can't change me for whom he wants.

.

"Ugh...Piper,why does the room smell like fish?"

"Mmmn,I don't-EW!"

We both jumped up at once,eyes openned wide. I realised I had drool sliding down the corner of my mouth,and I hastily wiped it off. I looked straight to see Aphrodite standing above us,reapplying her lipstick.

"Finally! Now hip hup! The ball is in thirteen hours,and that,is hardly enough time!"

"Wha-mom,it's five in the morning!" Piper argued,rubbing her eyes sorely.

"Tut tut my dear,that's nothing. I get up at three every morning to do my makeup!"

I groaned.

"Come Penny darling,you've so much hidden beauty on your face,I can just see it!"

"How can you,if it's hidden?"

"Amusing as ever dear. Now up!"

I felt the couch being pushed forward,and me and Piper screamed as we fell face first on the floor,with Piper right on top of me.

"Mooooom!" Piper groaned,as she got off of me. I continued to lay down there,drifting into darkness drowsily.

"Oh come on Penny! Dear me,you have to look your best so you can get your first kiss!"

My eyes shot up and so did my body. "Excuse me,but I don't want my first kiss!"

Piper grabbed my arm and pulled me upwards,and Aphrodite smiled warmly "That's the spirit dears! Now come."

Me and Piper exchanged sleepy looked and slouched behind her,still falling asleep. I was finding it hard to stay awake.

"Piper..h-how many movies did you p-put?" I asked,yawning. She yawned widely.

"About...six.."

"Oh."

"...Teen."

"Screw you."

"Uh huh."


	7. Aphrodite whips into action

**Lol,that ending though...aaanyways,review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Aphrodite whips into action**

"Ouch! Hey,watch it!" I snapped at the magical flying hairbrush that was combing my hair. Irritated,it knocked me on the head with a handle,and Hermes laughed.

"Oh,shut up." I told him.

"Oh come on cousin,I can't believe you're getting schooled by a hairbrush!"

"Well,lucky me,I always comb my hair." Piper shrugged,not taking her eyes off her book while her magical hairbrush was flying around her choppy brown hair,combing with ease.

"Yay,lucky you. I don't care about how I look."

"Do you think I care about how I look?"

"My bad Pipes. OUCH! Dude,are you planning on ripping my hair of?" I argued with the hairbrush. I nudged my cheek in a 'shut up' way,and continued brushing (cough ripping) my hair.

"So! First we have to make sure your hair is extremely smooth,glossy and silky,and then we'll go on to the nails."

"Ugh,not the nails." I groaned,looking at my nails,which had a lot of dirt underneath and were chipped too.

"And then the eyebrows-"

"Uuuugh."

"-And the eyelashes-"

"Noooo."

"-And then you can eat."

"I'm doing this."

* * *

I liked archery. It was like I was putting my problems on every arrow and shooting them away. I normally didn't have problems. Well,it helps when you're am immortal God who can do nearly anything,but my powers couldn't help me with one problem in my head.

Penny.

It only been like,three days and I can't even stop thinking about her. I hate that. Believe me,I would've made even more moves,but I can't risk hurting her. The very thought of tears in her eyes made me feel as low as Tartarus. But I did make her cry,and I'm never going to forgive myself for that.

Angrily,I struck the target at a perfect point,right in the red circle. I had to blurt out that about her brother. Mostly,I don't fight with the girls I try to get. It's always been easy to get them,given my looks,and my fights with Artemis are really nothing. But Penny...she wasn't ready to give in that easily. And I...actually admired that about her.

There's going to be like,a hundred minor gods,and any one of them can steal Penny. When I say the parties are places of hooking up,no. It's not a normal thing. It's like a huge complicated dating website. Last time,Zeus cheated on Hera with five women straight. Some kind of sex...

And me? Well,flirted with a few nymphs,got into bed with some lady whom I don't remember. Don't blame me. We gods have a knack for moving on faster than Zeus chasing women.

Sighing I raised my bow and arrow again,concentrating. But my mind kept going back to Penny,driving me insane.

* * *

"Done! Don't move!" Aphrodite warned,just as me and Piper were getting up. We both froze,then slowly slunk back in our chairs.

"Good! Now your hair is all nice and sleek,time for eyelashes! And Penny dear?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to step outside and dry your hair off a little dear. It's extremely wet."

That was true. Aphrodite had to keep spraying my hair with water so that it would be easier to comb. I raised an eyebrow "Why can't you just snap your fingers and make my hair dry it itself?"

"Natural breeze is good for the hair dear!"

"Fine." I muttered,getting up and walking out of the heavily designer-perfume-scented room. Man,that smell was worser than Percy's breath (don't ask me how I know that. And no,I did not kiss him,if you were wondering)

I started walking through the several corridors. I felt like heading to the arena for no reason,but when I reached I stopped. Someone was there,but it wasn't Ares.

The arena is a huge place which is actually linked to the vast gardens of Olympus,so it's in the open,but it has magical features,which means it can grow giant walls to,in case if you need to train,as well as archery boards,bows and arrows,swords,dummies and stuff. It's pretty cool. Right now,there were no walls,but I stared for a moment. Apollo just shot an arrow,staging in the red dot,and I was impressed. But then I felt immediate regret for watching when he saw me.

As soon as our eyes connected,we stood staring at each other. Than I turned as if I hadn't seen him and started walking away.

"Penny wait!"

I rolled my eyes and turned around. He was jogging up to me. Wait,why am I still standing around? Shouldn't I be walking away? But a part of me just wanted to talk to him. I hate myself.

"What?" I asked haughtily.

"Look,I-I'm sorry Penny. I shouldn't have said that. It just-"

"Slipped? Well let me tell you one thing Apollo,I'm not angry."

"I-what?"

"No. I'm-I'm actually upset. I've already known it for a long time. Percy and me are getting more and more distant,and I know he doesn't need me anymore. I just never heard it from someone else...until yesterday. It felt...different hearing it from someone else. It made it more firm that I was right; Percy really didn't need me anymore."

As I said it aloud,I felt a lump rise in my throat,my eyes burning a bit. I had to get out of there,now.

"I-well,bye."

"Penny-"

But I already was walking away,my head hanging low. I quickly brushed the wetness from my eyes. I couldn't afford to cry like an idiot again. What's done,is done.

.

"You okay Penny? You seem pretty quiet." Hermes asked,eating Pringles. My head snapped upwards,the strings and random contraptions trying to get my eyebrows perfect.

"Huh? Oh yeah,fine. Just..sleepy." I lied,shrugging. At least I told Apollo what was really going on in my mind. It's true,I wasn't mad. But the fact that I couldn't do anything to help Percy...it made me feel..useless. I never thought I'd say this,but I suddenly wish that there was a war now.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite squealed,clapping her hands. I looked at Piper,who had literally fallen asleep in her chair. I looked back at Aphrodite,and I saw that annoying blue plastic hairbrush behind her,twirling in some kind of taunting manner. I hate that hairbrush.

"Can we eat now?"

"Why of course! Right after we do the manicures, pedicures,face pack,waxing-"

"WAXING!?" I yelled out. Piper woke up with a start,muttering "Wuzzup!" Aphrodite sighed at me dreamily,as if I was a cute puppy.

"Well,you don't want your legs all hairy when your guy runs a hand up them,don't you?"

"I did not have to hear that. And I'm not hooking up with anyone."

"Wow, that's probably the biggest like you'll ever say cousin," Hermes said,going through his phone "once you see the guys,you'll be tearing down their pants."

"Hermes,you disgust me."

"What? That's the truth! Oh,just a quick warning,don't hook up with Zeus,because that would be entirely disgusting. And don't hook up with me,because your dad would beat the holy shit out of me. Don't hook up with Ares,because Aphrodite will kill you. Although,he's hooked up with women a lot..."

"I have gone temporarily deaf and did not hear that." Aphrodite sniffed.

"Good. Oh yeah,don't hook up with Apollo."

My veins shot up at once "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow "Planning on doing it?"

"What? No!" I made a face,and he seemed convinced.

"Well,he's most likely to capture your heart in a cage and put a lock on it,melting the key away. Believe me,he hooked up with Harmonia,the Goddess of Harmony once and when she declared that she was pregnant Apollo disguised himself for an entire year until she forgot about it."

"Talk about not knowing limits." I muttered,rolling my eyes.

"Oh,and don't have to much to drink. This one time,I drank to much,and I woke up naked in Artemis's bed with another woman,and when Artemis found out,she struck an arrow right on my-"

"Don't make me loose my appetite."

"Now,enough talk you two! Now,manicures!"

"This is gonna be a long day." Piper muttered.

.

 _4pm..._

.

"Done!" Aphrodite called her hands. Me and Piper got up from our chairs,groaning. My back was seriously cramped up,and my feet were completely numb. Piper stretched.

"Oh my Gods,my back!"

"Even my butt hurts." I groaned "And I feel like I've gotten a plastic surgery. Literally. Like,I feel like plastic."

"You both look..." Hermes muttered,staring at us with his mouth wide open "Aphro,you've seriously done way to much."

"Do we look that bad?" I asked,about to grab a mirror,but Aphrodite snatched it up from me at once,tutting.

"Oh no you don't. You girls aren't allowed to look in a mirror! That's part of the fun!"

"Are you sure you haven't put clown makeup on us mom?" Piper asked suspiciously. Aphrodite put a hand on her heart,apparently shaken.

"Of course not dear! That would be simply disgustingly-"

"Can we eat now?" I asked. Aphrodite pursed her lips

"Fine,but don't get grease on your fingers,don't dirty your nails,don't scratch your skin,or else-"

"You'll force Zeus to postpone the party to next week and work on us for seven days straight. Understood." I muttered,rolling my eyes. Aphrodite snapped her fingers,and steak,cheeseburgers,salads,potatoes and practically everything appeared in front of of. My mouth started watering,and one look from Piper knew that she too was starving.

"FOOD!" We both shouted,launching ourselves forward,despite Aphrodite's constant screaming of warnings in our ears.

.

"So..yummy.." I muttered,rubbing my tummy. Aphrodite clapped her hands and suddenly me and Piper were wearing dresses.

Piper was wearing a full length strapless pink dress which showed off her shoulders,and a large white bow on the side of her waist. Her hair was up in a fancy ringlet bun,braided a little with white feathers. As I stared at her,I realized I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her skin was glowing beautifully,and Everytime she blinked I was forced to look at her. Woah. Okay,I'm not gay,I'm not gay.

Then I looked down at me and gaped. This was the first (and last) time I've worn a dress. It was dark blue,with a single golden belt around the waist. There were no sleeves,but it was attached to the collar. To my surprise,it was actually comfortable,except for the high heels. My hair was in a French plait,the end tied up with a long,dark blue feather.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite approved. I turned towards Hermes and burst out laughing; He was staring at us without blinking,his mouth wide open.

"Um..you can hook up with me if you want."

"We'll pass cousin." I smirked,while Piper was laughing. I couldn't help but think,if Hermes was feeling giddy with attraction,how many more God's would we attract? Would it attract Apollo?

"Now,makeup!"

Me and Piper groaned for the umpteenth time,while Aphrodite whipped out a floating makeup kit "You can't go to a party without makeup sweeties! Now sit back down,and let the magic happen."

Grudgingly,me and Piper sat down again. I could see feel the random brushes and stuff dusting against our skin. I only hoped that I didn't look like a clown in a dress. I hate makeup. I'm just glad Percy or Leo wasn't here,or they would be falling over laughing.

"And...done!" Aphrodite said. I opened my eyes to see the brushes fall back into place,and the blue hairbrush give me a sharp tap on the head before falling on Aphrodite's giant dresser.

"You all are ready! And Hermes,wipe the drool off of your face."

"Uh..huh?" He muttered,making me laugh again. If I could do the affect on Hermes,it's about time I payed Apollo some revenge. As me and Piper stood up,Aphrodite emerged in her own mega huge wardrobe.

"I bet Jason's gunna whoop when he sees you."

"Ah,shut up Jackson. I'm sure someone will be there to hold your hand at the party."

"Nah,I'm not a baby."

"Liar. Just imagine you and Apollo dancing under the stars-"

"Your turn to shut up McLean." I hissed at her,while she chuckled,her multicolored eyes shining brightly. Suddenly Aphrodite emerged,wearing complete makeup and a long red dress,her hair in black ringlets.

"Time to party!"

* * *

I'm normally never nervous when there's a party. After all,I've spent centuries partying,but this was the first time I was nervous. I found myself looking around hopefully for the blue and black hair,totally loosing conversation with whoever I was speaking too.

"-Searching for your lady,huh?"

"Uh..what?" I asked,snapping back into present. Hermes was waving a hand in front of me.

"Damn,you haven't even gotten a drink and you're loosing track of the conversation brother." Hermes snickered.

"Haha. And yes,maybe I am searching for my lady."

"Did I say 'lady',as in singular? I meant 'ladies'-"

"Ah,shut up. Do you know how difficult it is,dodging the several nymphs and goddesses around here? I don't even remember half of their faces-"

"Yeah,because like Artemis says,your head is full of gas."

"Very funny Mail boy."

My eyes were scanning the several nymphs,gods, and goddesses,hoping for a glance of her. Suddenly my eyes rested on dark black hair with a mix of blue,and my eyes widened.

"Be right back brother." I muttered, patting his shoulder before walked away at once,dodging the legs and elbows of everyone. I searched frantically,but she had disappeared. Silently cursing,I didn't notice that someone had come slinking up behind me.

"Lord Apollo."

I turned around,to see Antheia,goddess of gardens. She was wearing a simple white dress with flowers blooming in her red hair. Her light blue eyes batted at me playfully. The only way out was to flirt.

"Antheia. Beautiful as always."

"I see you still haven't changed. You've always had a knack for winning me over." She said wisely,her eyes twinkling.

"It's something about me that I admire." I smiled. Antheia had attracted me two years ago and still refused to let me go. My eyes were secretly scanning for Penny,but no sign of her.

"Modest as always," she smiled,flashing her pearly white teeth "as much as I dislike it,you have a way to win a lady's heart."

"You don't sound like you dislike it."

"Hmm..maybe I don't." She missed,putting her hand on my chest. Sometimes women try to hard,but I don't blame them. Why? Look at me for proof.

"Apologies Antheia,but if you'll excuse me." I gently took her hand and kissed it,mentally gagging;she put more flowery perfume than Aphrodite herself. I quickly walked away from her and moments later I heard another voice;

"Searching for her,aren't you?"

I turned around to see Artemis in a long silver dress. I raised my eyebrow "Who?"

"Don't play brother. I'm talking about Penny Jackson."

A chill went down my spine "How-"

"I see the way you look at her," she said coldly "I don't have the slightest interest about your and your hundreds of love lives,but this could put you in serious trouble. A nymph or goddess,fine. But a demigod-

"I know sis,I know. It's just..she's..different."

"I've heard that before."

"No,I swear! She's not ready to give up that easily,and she's..strong. She's literally driving me insane."

"I can see that." She smirked,then turned around,leaving me at her heels. I stood, confused for a moment,then shook my head. I had to find her.

* * *

I wasn't in a party mood. A few random God's did come up to me,talking and complimenting me,but it was actually kind of boring. And plus,I'm kind of claustrophobic. I'm not used to being around so many people. I seriously considered finding Piper and making a run for it,but she was somewhere else with Jason,so I decided to retreat for some alone time.

It's been about two hours since the party started,and I can see what everyone had told me about the hooking up part. Random God's and goddesses were disappearing along the stranded corridors,nymphs were giggling with the God's and someone were straight making out. Gross. I turned around and left the great Hall,walking through the dark corridors. On one side,there were huge pillars and a railing,where the vast grounds of Olympus could be seen.

"Well you seem worn out."

I gasped and turned,my heart stopping for a second. I turned around to see a familiar scared face. "Ares?"

His lips turned into a scarred smile. I have to admit,he looked handsome in a suit. His eyes were shades or red and black mixed together,and his hair was neat and clean. I never realized it,but he was really good looking.

"You look-"

"Dashing? Stunning? Like Aphrodite herself?" I asked in a bored voice. Only then did I realize that I sounded a little rude,but he laughed.

"Yes,all of those,but I was going to say you look different. I can hardly recognize you as the warrior you are."

"Well,I don't know how exactly I look,seeing as I haven't come in contact with a mirror for a long time,so I'll take your word for it."

He chuckled softly,his eyes glowing a little in the faint moonlight between the pillars. "Well,I'll see you soon sweetheart." And with a wink,he vanished into thin air,leaving me alone. A gentle breeze ran through the air,making me smile faintly,and I walked towards my Chambers,my heels hitting the hard marble floor.

.

I opened the balcony doors with a surge of relief washing inside of me. I felt proud of myself for surviving today. Believe me,some of the guys were so good looking I wanted to kiss them so badly.

"Didn't catch you at all at the party."

I didn't turn around,but stood up straight. I knew that voice. "Well,I'm pretty sure that you were catching ladies,so I wasn't interested to see you."

There was a pause before he said "You're still mad at me,aren't you."

I turned around,my eyes growing wide. Okay,I immediately forgot about Ares. Apollo was _hot_.

His perfectly sculpted body was in a black suit,blending perfectly with his blond hair and sun kissed skin. The intensity of his gaze nearly made me blush,but his expression changed into surprise. He looked just as shocked to see me.

"Penny..you-you look.." his mouth was slightly open as he stared at me,stunned. Many said I was beautiful,but Apollo's reaction was priceless.

"Yes?" I asked,grinning. I slowly walked up to him,his eyes not leaving me at all. He quickly cleared his throat.

"You look..amazing."

"Thank you." I said a little stiffly "you don't look so bad yourself." I closed his mouth and he blinked,shaking his head quickly. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"So um...did I mention that you look amazing?"

"No,you haven't." I giggled.

"Well,you look amazing."

"Again,thank you."

"Oh,I see what you did there." He said,coming out of his trance. I grinned widely.

"Uh huh."

His blue eyes seemed to be analyzing me,trying to gain power,but _I_ was the powerful one at the moment,and he couldn't deny it. I knew he couldn't. For the first time tonight,I felt amazing.

"Stop staring Sunboy."

"Excuse me Sunshine,but have you even seen yourself? You look like an angel-I mean-" he stopped talking,and I giggled again.

"Well,no I haven't. Aphrodite hasn't let me seen a mirror for hours."

"It might make you end up loving yourself instead of me."

"I do _not_ love you,so shut up."

"You don't believe me?" He asked. He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in his hands. He showed t to me,and I gasped. Okay,I need to admit it. I looked...I don't know how to say it. There was black-blue eyeliner under and over my eyes,my eyelashes painted with mascara,making me want took at my eyes everytime I blinked. My cheeks were dusted with light pink blush,and my lips were lined with dark red lipstick. The weird thing? It looked like my skin was glowing,emitting a mysterious power.

"I.."

"Exactly." He snapped his fingers,and the mirror vanished. As if on instinct,he took my hands "Penny,I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"I told you,I'm not mad-"

"I know you got hurt,and I won't forgive myself for that. It was killing me seeing tears in your eyes."

Tiny butterflies erupted in my stomach,and I couldn't stop them. He seemed sorry,ready to even get on his knees. As much as I didn't want to believe him,I smiled.

"Its fine Apollo. Really." I told him. He moistened his lips and nodded,looking down. I wondered what would happen if we both kissed.

 _No. No kissing._

His eyes met with mine. He looked heavenly under the moonlight. I could hardly feel my legs as he moved forward,our faces just inches apart.


	8. The temptation

**SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper: What,seriously? Usually people just want me to make them kiss and like,get married and stuff,but oh well.**

 **Pernos Forever: You're not the only one who's been bitten by the Penollo-bug...I guess I've started a disease...Oops :)**

 **HermioneGrangerWeasely: You asked for it...;)**

 **Craziness extreme: Lol yeah bruh I'm a witch...and yes,Apollo is indeed,a very hot God. I mean,seriously,have you seen Viria's art on him? If you haven't,go check it out and tell me what you think! HE IS SO SEXY IN THAT OMG-Okay,I need to calm down...**

 **Anyways,review! (Seriously guys,review)**

 **PennyLover: I do have one,but I totally forget about it and stuff...I was literally about to make episodes for Penollo lol...anyways, it'll take to much time...plus I'm about to start a youtube channel soon,so it'll take away all my time**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:The temptation**

She's an angel from the heavens. Or most probably,the angel from Tartarus sent to torture me. Under the moonlight,she looked so...unrealistic. It's impossible for someone to look this beautiful. It's just impossible. But yet there she was,standing in front of me,looking more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

Up close,she looked even more heavenly. Her eyeliner fitted perfectly for her green eyes,making me stare everytime she blinked. The light rouge on her cheeks gave her the appearance that she was blushing. Her lips were lined with dark cherry red,making me want to kiss her more than ever. My insides we're twisted into knots as our faces grew closer. I could feel her heartbeat beating through her dress.

Even though she accepted my apology,I still felt guilty. But even this made me feel guilty. I can't get associated with a demigod,it's wrong. But she was like alcohol;she's making me addictive. Addicted to her.

"Aphrodite seriously worked on you well,huh?" I asked stupidly. She smirked.

"Well,it wasn't a picnic,but it's worth it. Besides,the next time there's a party,I'm running away until it's over."

I laughed softly "Then can I come with you?"

"We'll see." She gave me a mysterious smile before turning away from me,staring at the dark grounds of Olympus. I hesitated,then stood next to her in the silence.

"I can't believe it." She murmured. I turned towards her.

"What?"

"The wars...the mayhem...it's actually over. And I-" the rest of the sentence seemed stuck in her throat,but I understood. At least,I think I did.

"It feels unreal that you're actually safe huh?" I guessed. She nodded,her lip curling.

"It's not just that. It's just the fact that me and Percy-" she swallowed "I-I mean,we both always depended on each other,but well...we kind of grew distant and..we've lost our bond." She finished quietly. She turned away to avoid looking at me,but I could see her eyes shining.

"It doesn't matter." She said hastily. Her voice was a little thick,and I could tell that she wasn't used to opening up often. On instinct,I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She hesitated for a moment,then wrapped her fingers around my hand,biting her lip.

"He's not going to forget you Penny." I told her earnestly "he can't."

"Apollo.." she sighed,looking at me with a type of plead and a look of hopefully in her eyes "He already has."

And with that she turned around,walking back inside. Her heels hit the hard marble floor,and I closed my eyes. Was this my fault? If I hadn't mentioned her brother earlier,maybe she wouldn't be like this. I walked inside and grabbed her hand.

"How do you really know if the bond between you and Percy is gone?"

She turned around,her eyes twinkling with faint tears "I-well,after Hera put him in Camp Jupiter,he didn't remember anything except Annabeth. It's not that I wanted him to remember me-" she said hastily "but me and Percy have always leant on each other for support. But growing up,well,I'm not saying that I'm jealous of Annabeth,but he began to lean towards her. And then...we split. Ever since then,I'm used to acting independantly,but seeing them all leaning on others and sill staying strong..it makes me doubt myself."

"What do you mean?"

"How is it that Percy can be dependent on someone else and still stay strong,whereas I'm dependent on only myself and...weak?"

"Come here."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and put my other hand on the back of her head,pulling her closer. She wasn't crying,but was breathing slowly,her eyes closed. She had the faint smell of lavender and salt. I didn't know what to say.

"You're not weak Sunshine." I muttered in her ear. She looked at me with a sarcastic look.

"I'm telling the truth! For example,you've still managed to push me back despite all my attempts to get you. I mean,I usually win a girl within a minute!"

She laughed at me "I have to say,you can make a girl feel special."

"I don't have to make you feel special Penny. You already are."

It was hard to see under the darkness,but she blushed darkly,her smile soft and playful "Oh,shut up. But thanks."

I took her hand and kissed it gently "Anytime,Sunshine."

She smiled,looking in another direction. Adorable. Damn,it was impossible to stay in a bad mood with her. Everytime she smiled because of me I felt like the luckiest God alive.

"So now what?" She asked gently. I slid my hands down to her waist,pretending to be deep in thought.

"We could do this for a while." I grinned,putting my forehead on hers,staring into her eyes. She grinned shyly,her hands fingering my collar. I so badly wanted to kiss her,but I hesitated. It would leave her emotions in an even more jumbled up situation,but I wondered if I could untangle that. She was certainly a blessing from the Fates to me.

Our eyes met,and my eyes slowly kept darting towards her lips. Her grin slowly started fading away as she was realizing what was going to happen. I kept eye contact with her eyes and lips,for the fear that she wouldn't want it. I cupped her face in my palms and everything stopped when I felt her lips on mine.

My insides we're on fire. She tasted like strawberries,and there was a salty taste that I liked. It was slow but steady;I was carefully reading her body language. I wasn't sure if I could take the kiss even deeper. It had hardly lasted for five seconds,before she pulled away at once,looking shocked.

"I-I'm sorry" she said hastily,going crimson "I- shouldn't have done that. Um..I have to find Piper and Jason. Good night." She said hastily,before pulling her dress up and walking towards the doors.

"Penny-"

But her dress had already disappeared in a flash,and I could hear the faint echos of her shoes. I groaned.

"Women."

* * *

I didn't do that. I didn't kiss him. That didn't happen. It wasn't supposed to happen.

I leant against the wall,groaning. Why had I fallen in for it? I should've just pushed him away,or told him that I wasn't interested. But instead,I lost my first kiss to the Sun God. I can't give him what he wants. I can't give him sex,I can't give him pleasure. My first kiss,gone with a poof!

"You are so stupid Penny.." I said aloud,cursing myself "why did you kiss him?"

I sighed deeply and sunk to the floor,pulling off my heels and rubbing my ankles sorely. Now I was in a bigger dilemma. Kissing Apollo only meant that I had feelings for him. I couldn't have that. I'm not supposed to be leaning on someone else. I don't want to be in a relationship. Or do I?

Either way,it's not possible. I can't have romance with a Good. It's practically illegal. And if my dad found out..if Artemis found out...they would be so disappointed. Of all men,I went for Apollo,the heartbreaker of hundreds of girls. I rested my head against the wall,closing my eyes.

But I can't deny that it felt..magical.

It only lasted for five seconds,the worst five seconds of my life...and the best. I couldn't analyze the symptoms of what was going on inside of me as our lips met for a few moments..but I didn't want to stop. I wanted it to keep going...but it couldn't. It was impossible...

Without knowing what was happening,my head lolled and darkness descended over me.

.

My eyes shot open at once,the brightness blinding me. It took a few seconds for my sight to register,and to realize that I was not in my Chambers.

The bed was even softer than my own. I wanted to curl up and fall asleep again,but I was wide awake,which wasn't like me at all. My body felt weak but I did my best to sit upwards. It didn't look like my room at all;it was much brighter,and everything went even more bright as he entered. He was wearing jeans and a light blue hoodie,matching perfectly with his eyes.

"And she awakens." He announced,putting his coffee mug on the nightstand and sitting down next to me. I rubbed my eyes wearily,until I realized that my dress was gone,and I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"What the-how-did you-"

"There's a lot a Good can do with the snap of the fingers Sunshine." He said,snapping his fingers. I nodded slowly and looked away. It all came crashing down on me. The party. The kiss.

"Um..how did..I think I fell asleep in the halls.."

"You did. I carried you to my Chambers. Piper came looking for you,trying to wake you up to say good bye. But you were out cold. She told me to tell you to Iris message her soon."

I nodded again "Well..thanks. And about yesterday.."

It was a sticky moment,he reached out to take my hand,but then stopped and recoiled. I actually felt a little disappointed. But our relationship was forbidden. It was like a teacher-student love life. Impossible.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said at once "I-I just got tempted and-"

"I know." I said gently "I felt it too."

I felt a tiny bit of remorse. I felt like I had lost something huge. It's not like Apollo took my virginity of something,but still,a girl can never forget her first kiss. I never thought of the perfect guy for me,but if I ever met him I'd want my first kiss to go to him.

An uncomfortable silence stretched across us.

"We'll just pretend it never happened." I said. I actually wanted to keep talking about it,about how our relationship looked now. He hesitated then hung his head,nodding. I couldn't help but think that he felt disappointed too.

"Yeah..." His eyes met with mine,but he looked away at once. I felt something inside of me sink. Was he angry? Or upset? He got up sighing and turned away.

"Are-are you mad at me?"

He stopped and turned around,smiling at me faintly "I could never be mad at you Sunshine. I'll see you later. Olympus duty and all that."

"But...Apollo wait-"

But he already disappeared in a flash. I sighed and looked down,feeling lower than ever. What have I done? I've gotten myself smitten with a good. A freaking god. I hesitated,then got up and walked out. Luckily nobody was there,so I quickly raced to my Chambers and shut the door,breathing hard.

"And where were you?"

I screamed and turned around to see Piper,looking at me expectingly. I quickly turned my scream into a grin,trying to look innocent.

"Pipes,hey! So um..when did you wake up?"

"Where were you last night?" She asked,raising an eyebrow. I didn't know what to say.

"Um...I sort of..fell asleep in the hallway."

"And?"

"Um..I don't know. I woke up to see myself in..in Apollo's Chambers." I muttered,avoiding her gaze.

"Why do I think there's more to the story?" Piper sighed. I gulped. Should I tell her?

"Anyways,why in Tartarus did you fall asleep in the halls?" She asked. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well.."

"Okay Penny,what happened?"

"I-Me and Apollo kissed."

I shut my eyes tightly,waiting for her outburst,but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly. Piper's eyes were wide,and her jaw was wide open.

"Shut up." She muttered,the corner of her lips twitching.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" She laughed,much to my surprise "I can't believe you both actually-"

"Yeah,I know. But-"

"Shut-"

"No,you shut up. I can't get smitten with him. I can't Pipes."

"Okay,now it's obvious you like him."

"I don't like him."

"Right. You love him."

"No." I walked past her and casually opened my closet.

"Oh shut up Jackson. So how was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss!"

I rolled my eyes and turned towards her "Piper,it only lasted for like,three seconds or something. It wasn't a make it session. So I don't really know,and I don't really care."

I'm lying. I seriously care. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Maybe I was falling for him. No,I won't. I can't. I'm not supposed to. Imagine me trying to introduce Apollo to my mom.

 _'Hey mom,meet my boyfriend. By the way,he's Apollo,the god of the sun.'_

It sounded funny even in my head. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and turned to see Piper giving me a sarcastic look. "Yeah,you don't care. Which is why you've slunk back in your room like you're James Bond."

I sighed "Okay fine. I _do_ care about it. I'm just...scared."

"Wow. Penny Jackson just admitted she's scared. That's something you don't hear everyday."

"Get used to it kid. I'll change and then we'll talk."

I walked past her,but she grabbed my arm "Actually Penny...I'm supposed to be leaving back to camp now. I stayed just to wait for you."

Guilt surged inside of me,and also a little bit of sadness. Don't blame me. Now I'd be alone again,just thinking about what would happen between Apollo. Despite all of that,I smiled "Okay...come visit,okay?"

She smiled at me and we both hugged. I wonder...when was the last time me and Percy hugged? A million years ago...I screwed my eyes and blinked hard.

"I'll see you soon Penny." she smiled. I nodded and watched as she walked out,the door shutting behind her. I was missing her already,and the only thing I have to look forward to is my little talk with Apollo next. I had to talk to him. Sighing,I muttered to myself "This is _not_ gunna be good."

* * *

I regret it. I shouldn't have kissed her. It'll never be the same between us again.

I'll end up breaking her and moving away,leaving her in misery and anger,like how I do with most. But I actually wanted a relationship with her. I can't play with her emotions like this though. I already knew how I was feeling;I still wasn't completely in love with her. And I hated myself for that. I don't know why.

When she asked that simple question;

 _'Are you mad at me?'_

I was so determined to say yes,but caught a glimpse of her,and the anger vanished. She had looked nervous, cautious and even scared. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I could never be mad at her,at least for not more than five minutes. Looking at her face,it was nearly impossible. She had this hidden adorableness inside of her that she never really showed,but I could see it. And I liked it.

I was sitting in this garden,clearly confused. I don't want her thinking that I'm mad. The only way is to confront her. I sighed and got up,making up my mind.

.

"Penny?" I asked,carefully opening the door. My eyes caught the familiar figure sitting on her bed criss crossed and hugging her pillow,apparently deep in thought. When she saw me,she sat up at once.

"Hey." She said,trying to smile but failing miserably. Up close,I could see the remains of last night's makeup wearing off,blending with her skin. However that just made her more pretty,seriously distracting me. "Um..Apollo?"

"Wha-oh,sorry." I said hastily,realizing that I was staring "I just..assumed that uh,you thought I was mad and I just wanted to tell you..I'm not."

Wow,that was incredibly lame.

She smiled "Well,like you said, It's impossible to stay mad at me."

I gave her a lopsided smile and we continued to look at each other. I knew she was thinking of exactly the same thing I was thinking about; The kiss.

"I-I don't want this to sound rude or anything,but that never should've happened Apollo." She said,looking worried "if word spread out..."

"I know Penny. I know."

I honestly don't know why we were making such a fuss about this. To me,a kiss was nothing. Don't blame me for that. But I guess the reason I was fussing about our one kiss was because I wanted another one with her,but I wasn't so sure if she wanted it too. Styx,this is confusing.

"So uh...Piper left huh?" I asked stupidly. She shrugged.

"Left some time ago." There was a sadness behind her voice. I could tell that she misses her friends badly. I couldn't blame her. After everything,the mayhem and war,she probably didn't expect to be isolated by her friends.

"Wanna go out somewhere?" I asked her. Her head shot up at once,eyes wide.

"What? Where?"

"Oh I don't know," I grinned "we didn't get that much time to talk yesterday."

She hesitated for a moment,until she broke into a playful smile "Alright then."

Was this wrong? We just apologised about our kiss,and now we hang out? Yeah,say it's wrong,but I couldn't deny that I was interested in her.

.

We reappeared in the gardens. She took one look around unblinkingly and stared "How big are the gardens up on Olympus?"

I put my hands in my pockets "Well let's just put it this way. Even I don't know."

She grinned at my lack of knowledge about the home I've lived in for a billion centuries,then turned around,staring at the lake.

"This place reminds me of Charlestown." She said,but then her smile slowly faded away "Where I met Aphrodite."

"What?"

She turned towards me,her eyes looking a billion years old,even though she was only about sixteen "Aphrodite came to us in Charlestown. She was busy addressing all our love lives. She well...doesn't matter." She said hastily,making me even more curious. What had Aphrodite said to Penny? But I decided not to ask.

"Forgot to ask you, how was the part? Didn't really see you that much.." She mused.

"A nightmare. I had to dodge so many women...gods why did I even date them all?"

She laughed "Don't ask me Sunboy."

"But really,it honestly was a nightmare,but to tell the truth.." I reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear "The ending was the best for me."

Her eyes darted down to her shoes,than back up to me,her lips stretching into a tiny,flustered smile,apparently at loss for words. For a few seconds,I my eyes went towards her lips,and I wondered if I should kiss her or not.

"Well,to tell the truth..it was for me too." She finished gently. I couldn't hold it anymore,so I strides forward,cupped her face into my hands and kissed her.

* * *

I shouldn't be doing this. But it...felt just _perfect_.

I put my hand on his chest,bout to push him away,but I stopped. I couldn't. I didn't want this moment to finish. I gently fingered the collar of his shirt,closing my eyes and sinking into the kiss. I could feel a hundred butterflies soar in my stomach and I felt as if my brain could be melted right into my shoes.

After a million years we slowly broke apart. For once,I didn't regret it. For a moment,we stared at each other,until he broke into a tiny smile of hope.

"So um...do I have to apologise for that one?"

I pressed my hand on the back of his head and kissed him. "Apologise for breaking it so quickly Sunboy."


	9. Unseen Warnings

**CrazinessExtreme: Told ya ;)**

 **LunaLovegood220022: That gave me the feels...**

 **LookAtMyCrazy: Lol I've become a legend**

 **GreekGeek0818: Oh Gods,the seal eyes...to...much *dies***

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Unseen Warnings**

"I won't say,I told you so-"

"Zip it Truth God,before I beat the shit out of you."

We were back in my room. After out little um..affection..I couldn't help but admit that Apollo was right and I was wrong; I seriously _was_ attracted to him.

"I'll be good."

"Good."

"But still,you can't deny it."

"Oh shut up,I can if I want-"

He wrapped his arm around my waist,bringing my body closer to his. I once again found myself lost in his eyes,feeling dazed and weak in the knees. His smile was bright enough to light the dark side of the moon.

"But you can't,right?" He whispered,still grinning. I tried to pull myself together,but I couldn't. Every time he touched me,it sent jitters up my spine,and he knew it.

"I-" the way he was attracting me was not how a normal guy attracts someone. It's like he was using his godly powers to tap the heat up and giving me a full blast of it. I mustered all my courage and pushed him gently.

"Shut it."

He smirked but didn't let it go,which actually made me happy. Instead he wrapped both of his arms around my waist "So...can I get another kiss?"

I grinned and put my arms around his shoulders,yet said "What makes you think I'm going to give you one?"

He pretended to think "Oh,I don't know...I just get the feeling."

I didn't want to,but I leaned forward and kissed him,the butterflies in my stomach flying again. I couldn't help but think he was an amazing kisser. I had hardly known him for three days,and this was happening. It made me feel reckless...and I liked the feeling.

I pulled back and without looking at him,turned away,but he wrapped me into a hug from behind. Now I understand why they say girls love hugs from behind. It made me feel perfect. I twisted my head so that I could look at him,and put a hand on his cheek.

"Yes Sunboy?"

"I can't stand it if you turn your back on me."

I rolled my eyes,containing my smile. Cute. "Well-" I turned around to face him "-now can you stand it?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because you make me weak in the knees and I feel like collapsing." He grinned. Lame,but adorable. Didn't he know I felt the same way whenever he looks at me? I flicked his nose.

" _Lame_ ,Sunboy. Anyways,I'll see you later. Going for some sword practice."

I watched as the smile on Apollo's face melted off quickly and much to my surprise,he asked "Have you met Ares?"

"Huh? Oh yeah,we've met and all from my times in quests,but a few times up on Olympus." I shrugged casually,but I could see the tension building up on his shoulders.

"And?"

"And...what?"

Was he thinking that I was attracted to Ares or something? Well true,Ares is remarkably handsome and all,but he doesn't capture me the way Apollo does. What is it with the super hot macho gods?! I didn't want to start arguing with him about this,so I gave him a quick smile and walked out,though I was aware that his eyes were following me.

* * *

"You like her,don't you?"

I turned around to see Artemis glaring at me. I sighed and darted my eyes around my chambers then back at her. "Who?"

"Don't play games brother. I meant Penny Jackson."

"Yeah,I like her."

"Youknow it's illegal."

"But-"

"I normally don't interfere with your love lives,because it's absolutely pointless" she interrupted,rolling her eyes at me "but this one can't happen."

"Oh come on Arty-"

"Think about what Zeus would say. What Poseidon would do to you if he found out. What both the camps would say when they find out that their heroine is dating a God. All the TV channels up on Olympus would go wild for this. Now I know your overly inflated head can enjoy and manage the attention-"

"Hey!"

"-but she can't Apollo. You know that she can't."

My heart sunk. She was right. This would be the centre of attention for centuries,even more than the Ares and Aphrodite scandal. This would be over the top,and she would be forced into hiding.

* * *

"You fight good kid."

My nerves went upright at once and I turned around,pointing my sword right under his neck. I breathed out in relief,my shoulders blades unclenching themselves. Damn,that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Thanks." I said with a touch of smug and politeness. He seemed to have recognised it to.

"But it's much better to test it on a real opponent..."

"Oh? And where do I find one?"

He snickered "Short-sighted as usual sweetheart."

"As usual? _As usual?_ Better get ready to get your butt kicked."

"Born ready Sweetheart."

I grinned as I lunged at him with my sword. Once again I'm saying this,he's a remarkable swordsman. He seemed to know my next move perfectly,and knew when to play offence or defence. We could've been sword fighting for about ten whole minutes. I was more on alert,and my sweat was trickling down on my spine. Finally once again,I made the mistake,and my sword went skidding across the floor.

"But for a demigod,not bad sweetheart. Not bad."

I smirked and rubbed my wrists,which were sore. I saw my sword fly into Ares hands and he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said,looking up at him. Why would Apollo think that Ares was some kind of competition? Honestly,were me and Apollo a thing now? I mean,sure we kissed a few times,but he never mentioned anything about a relationship...or was he just playing with me again?

"Well,I have to go" I said,averting his eyes "See you."

"Be careful Penny," he said suddenly. I looked up at him. His fiery black-red eyes seemed to be analysing me,bringing out all my secrets "there are people around here with whom you shouldn't associate yourself with."

And with that,he disappeared into thin air. But I knew what he meant,but how could possibly know? Dazed,I reached my chambers,eager for a shower. I stunk like a skunk.

.

I put on a black crop top and a pair of shorts,tying my hair up in a ponytail. Once I plopped on my bed,I realised that I was sore and sleepy. Usual the water heats me up and makes me feel alive and stuff,but I guess I'm just so busted up. I was just thinking about taking a nap when the door opened. I grunted.

"Ever heard of knocking genius?" I asked,folding my arms. He smirked at me though I could see tension in his eyes.

"Nope."

"Well,you better. I could even be changing my clothes and if you walk in-"

"I would pay to see that."

"Gods,you're annoying."

"So I've been told Sunshine." He grinned,taking my hand and kissing it gently. I smiled,then quickly turned it sarcastic. Suddenly Artemis's warnings popped in my mind,and I hesitated. Was this what I wanted? I remembered what Aphrodite said to me Charlestown,and my throat suddenly felt raw.

* * *

I kept plundering over what I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her that it wasn't working. She might just scream and hit me,but if I see her crying again I'd never forgive myself for it. But I was attracted to her madly,I couldn't deny it. But Artemis was right,this shouldn't be happening. Poseidon would make sure Tartarus seemed like a park to me,and Zeus...

But I wondered if what I was doing to her was wrong. She seemed like she enjoyed it,but was scared and a bit frightened at the outcome. I couldn't blame her. She never really had time to think about a relationship,and definitely not with a God. And me? I never thought I'd fall for an immortal demigod. A _demigod._

She was seriously distracting me. I mean,a crop top would definitely catch a guy's eye,but it gave me the itch to just touch her. It took me all my energy to not stare at her exposed skin.

"Why did you ask me about Ares?" She suddenly asked,tilting her head to the side. I thought desperately for an answer. Ares did say he'd manage to get Penny first,but I'm already far ahead of him. But you never know with the war God. I decided to play it cool.

"Well,I might have competition,won't I?" I grinned,pressing my forehead against hers. The corner of her lip twitched.

"You're an idiot."

"I love you too Sunshine."

I didn't know what made me do it,but I kissed her,and to my delight she didn't push back. I put my hand on her waist. The very contact with her skin made me want more. She shivered a little under my touch against her bare skin,but recovered quickly,her fingers running through my hair.

"Idiot,am I?" I muttered against her lips. She grinned sheepishly but I didn't end it there. I pressed my lips on hers and ran my arms around her waist,unable to contain my smile. As she gasped for breath I took advantage and felt my tongue collide with hers. She stiffened a little,her breath hitching,but she didnt stop;she kept kissing me like her life depended on it. I felt her hands run under my shirt,making me smile even more. The warnings Artemis gave me vanished on the spot. As we both fell backwards on her bed,I realised that if this was illegal,it was worth it.

* * *

 **;)**

 **Next chapter is gunna be the BOMB!**


	10. The Second Kiss

**So,if you guys were wondering,they did _not_ have sex (All the readers:😞) But yes,Apollo's shirt was off (CrazinessExtreme: I faint just thinking about it XD) **

**REVIEW**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Second Kiss**

When he touched me,it really was something. I still wanted his touch so badly,and it ached,even if I didn't see him for five seconds. I still couldn't get the feeling of his hands and lips on my skin,the way he looked at me. He was making me get addicted.

I don't know how,but we fell backwards on my bed,with me right on top of him,but that obviously didn't stop us. I couldn't control myself,and pretty soon his shirt was lying several feet away on the floor. His arms were wrapped around my bare waist,sending tingles down my spine. I wanted to do this forever,and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

I know this was illegal,but that just made it more exciting. His tongue clashed with mine,and I accidentally let loose a tiny moan,which probably made him more content,because I felt his lips stretch into a satisfied smile.

"Apollo." I muttered,loosing control over my body. A tiny part of me was telling me to stop,but I couldn't. I didn't want to. But seriously,his abs were _damn_ fine.

"So,how about I take you out today night?" He asked,his eyes opening. I smiled.

"Where're you taking me?"

"Well,I'll assure you that it'll be quite a sight."

"Don't tell me it'll be you in the shower,because I do _not_ think that'll be quite a sight."

"My my,what happened to the innocent ray of sunshine I had before?" He tutted with false sympathy,wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me closer. I honestly had the feeling my crop top turned him on.

"Hey,judging by all your flirty stupid sex jokes,that's what I thought." I shrugged. He grinned,showing off his perfect smile.

"Well,I don't blame you. But although tempting,it's not me in the shower. Just make sure you're awake at midnight." He whispered,as if someone was listening. I grinned in reply.

"Alright." I said,sliding off the bed,but he grabbed my wrist.

"Leaving so soon?" He pouted,making me laugh as I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I smiled faintly,but then a thought hit my mind.

"Apollo?"

"Yes love?"

"What if...the others find out?" I asked cautiously,like it didn't bother me,but it did. I opened my eyes and looked into his blue ones. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Well,I'm sure we could hide it,but eventually they will find out. I'll take in the heat,but you-" he pushed my bangs aside "-well,you're a tough little cookie,but I'll still protect you."

I didn't know how to reply. Not being sentimental,but that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. Instead,my face went red.

"I just...don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be fine Sunshine. I promise." He assured,but I didn't believe that he meant it. Percy used to tell the the same things. ' _It'll be fine sis.'_ But I know he said it only because he didn't want me to look out for him. He wanted to shelter me and everyone else he loved. But I still smiled.

"Well..okay." I sighed. He raised my chin up,a twinkle in his eye. I expected him to say something that would probably reassure me,but he kissed me instead,which was actually so much better.

"I'm not leaving you" he muttered "Ever."

.

The surprises weren't over yet. At about eight in the evening,I had another visitor. I heard the door knock. Expecting it to be Poseidon or someone (definitely not Apollo; he doesn't know how to knock) I opened the door,but my jaw dropping,it was Ares. He was wearing black leather pants and a jacket,his hair teased and spiked up like some rogue on the street.

"Oh..hi."

"Hey," he said,giving me a rogue smile,a bit similar to the ones Apollo gave me. That did not help.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and allowed him inside. His eyes analysed me up and down,and I suddenly wished I was better covered up. If he made some moves,I didn't know if I'd be able to resist. Wait,why would I be thinking that he would make a move on me? That's stupid.

"So,I thought I'd tell you first. Aphrodite is holding another party."

"Oh hell no."

He laughed harshly "Figured you'd take it badly,but it's not as fancy and exotic as the other one you attended recently. She's busy making little greeting cards for the event. Expects you to come. It's on Tuesday night,three days from today."

"Well,thanks for the warning." I half smiled "so did she expect you to be all excited about it?"

"Well,of course. But I always managed to find an excuse to escape. Last party,she kept pestering me to wear a tie. Though I have to say,seeing you that night was a pretty good moment for me."

Okay,I think he is making a move. Or maybe that's just my confused bamboozled mind thinking. I just cleared my throat and tucked my bangs behind my ear. "Oh,well...thanks."

Once again,I had that feeling that there was some power that was shutting my systems down,like how Apollo attracted me. I just didn't want to get the feeling towards anyone else. I wasn't even aware of Ares walking slowly towards me,until we were just inches apart. I could see my clearly shocked and curious face reflected in his red-black eyes. He cupped my face into his hands and kissed me.

I couldn't feel or think. My eyes were wide open and my mind was screaming at me to push him away. But I was just so shocked at what just happened,I refused to even close my eyes,or blink. This couldn't be happening,but it was. My enemy ever since I was eleven was kissing me. He slowly pulled away,his eyes opening slowly. My jaw was still parted,and I was staring at him like his hair was on fire or something.

"I had to do that sweetheart." He muttered and with that,he turned and walked away. I slumped on the wall and slid down on to the floor. How was I going to tell Apollo?

.

I paced my room for so long I could've lost about ten pounds. I still couldn't get it in or out of my mind properly. I kissed Ares,the God of War. No. Ares,the God of War,kissed me. Oh does it matter? The point is,we kissed. Well,it wasn't my fault right? Sure,I was in a little shock so I couldn't push away,but I didn't exactly respond to it right? But I still felt guilty. I was scared of facing Apollo.

I suddenly heard a tapping sound,and I spun around quickly. I looked at the window and my jaw dropped open. Apollo was like,standing there,grinning. I quickly glanced at the clock. He was on the dot on time. Smiling,I rushed over to the window and opened it,but before I could see what was keeping him stable a blindfold out of nowhere wrapped around my eyes.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sunshine,can't ruin the surprise." I heard him say. I felt his hand hold me tight,and without sight I hastily climbed out of the window and jumped,landing on something that slightly rocked. He put an arm around me.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Good."

I felt myself propel forward and my grip tightened on Apollo. We were soaring higher and higher up in the air which left me to my confused thoughts. Should I tell him? Well,not now,or he'll accidentally set us all on fire or something. Finally I felt us halt,and the surface vanished. My feet hit the ground.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No."

He turned me around. " _Now_ ,you can."

I took off the blindfold and my jaw hit the ground. We were standing on a large,circular terrace,high,high above the grounds,so high I could hardly see the ground. The clouds were drifting around us,a faint light illuminating form the sky. I usually hate heights,seeing as I'm daughter of Poseidon,but this...

"Gods of Olympus." I whispered,staring around in amazement "It's amazing."

"Mmm hmm." He nodded,wrapping an arm around my bare waist. I didn't realise how cold I was until he touched me. His fingers sent Ray's of warmth through my veins,and I scooted closer to him.

"I usually come up here when I want to escape from everything weighing me down." He sighed,staring in the distance. I understood why he did so. I laced my fingers in his.

"It's beautiful." I admitted. He turned towards me,smiling.

"It is," he replied "but you're more beautiful than any landscape I could see or dream of."

I was about to tell him to shut up,but my face went warm and I could do nothing except smile shyly. I turned back to face the view,but I was aware of him still staring at me. How was I supposed to tell him? All I knew it,the more I hid it from him,the more guilt would crush me. I took a deep breath.

"Apollo,I need to tell you something."

"Shoot Sunshine." He grinned,making me feel even more ashamed. I turned away,averting his eyes.

"Today..sometimes after you left...Ares came over."

It was as if the atmosphere dropped about a few degrees,getting much colder. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Okay.."

"He-well,we were talking.."

"And?"

"He-we kissed."

I shut my eyes tight,because they were watering a bit,partially because of fright and because of the atmosphere. He didn't say something. I don't know why I told Apollo that 'we' kissed instead of 'he kissed me'.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"You mean, _he_ kissed you,right?" He asked,his voice flaring up. I bit my lip,nodding.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I glanced at him. He took a deep breath and looked in the other direction,but I knew he was seething mad.

"It's not your fault." He said firmly. I gulped.

"I-"

"I'll deal with him later."

"Apollo-"

"No!" He yelled,turning towards me,his eyes bright. Heat was emitting from his body,but I scooted away a bit,feeling nervous. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Penny. It's just..I don't...I'm sorry."

He pulled me into a hug and I held him tight. Compared to the cold air,this felt like sitting in front of a warm fireplace. I could feel his heartbeat against his clothes;it was like a melody to me.

"It won't happen again." I muttered,looking up at him. He smiled warmly.

"It wasn't your fault Penny. I see to it."

"Just...don't go to over him,okay?" I said hastily "I don't want it to sound like a big deal."

"Oh,but it _is_ a big deal," he pouted "Nobody takes my ray of Sunshine,and nobody except me is allowed to kiss her."

I laughed softly. Relief surged inside of me. He was taking it much better than I thought,but I had the feeling he would vent it all out when he met Ares. The thought made me a little nervous,but I didn't want to think about it now. He took one look at my lips,and soon we were kissing passionately.

* * *

 **I've estimated that there will probably be about twenty chapters. I actually had a plot planned out,but it kinda got ruined,so that's why the chapters are so freaking boring. Sorry :(**


	11. Party Plans

**Chapter 11:Party Plans**

"Change of plans! The party is tomorrow night!" Hermes announced,grinning. Aphrodite coughed.

"Wh-AT?!"

"Sorry Aphro,but that's the only way I can be there. Tuesday I got a meeting with Persephone,she and Demeter are still fighting over what type of flower-"

"BUT THERE'S NO TIME!" Aphrodite screamed "PENNY! WHERE'S PENNY?!"

I was sitting so still on my bed she had no ide a where I was,so I quickly slunk down and rolled under my bed. I expected Hermes to give me away,but he played along too.

"Uh..she went out."

"I NEED TO FIND HER!" Aphrodite squealed. A few moments of silence,and then I saw Hermes peek under the bed.

"It's all right kid,she's gone."

"Thank the Fates," I muttered,gripping his hand and pulling myself out "the woman's mad."

He chuckled heartily "Yeah,I know kid. So,ready for another party?"

"Well I don't know about you,but I'm just gunna hide from Aphrodite for two days straight,starting right now."

"Good idea. She might end up setting you a blind date with someone."

My stomach did a lurch but I shrugged as if I didn't care. I wondered,what if she set up a blind date with Apollo? Man,everything would be super complicated and embarrassing. Well,everything going around me at the moment is pretty complicated.

"Well,might as well escape the makeup queen while I have time. Later Hermes." I nodded towards him and jogged out,nearly bumping into someone else.

"Did I hear correct? M'lady wanted to ditch the party?" Apollo grinned leaning on the wall. I rolled my eyes.

"Stalker much?"

"I'm very overprote-Ares." He finished with a scowl. I turned around and my heart stopped. Ares was standing there,surveying us with interest.

"Need something?" Apollo asked,crossing his arms with mock politeness. Ares smirked.

"I think we both do."

His eyes darted towards me,then back to Apollo,who scowled even more deeply. Within a second,Apollo strides past me,grabbed Ares's collar and rammed him into the wall. My eyes widened.

Turns out,he _was_ pretty angry. My luck.

"Apollo stop!" I ordered,grabbing his arm,but he didn't even look at me. He glared at Ares with deep dislike. I didn't understand how Ares could look so calm and natural.

"Well this is no way to act in front a lady,right Phoebus?" He asked softly. I gripped him arm tighter,and he let Ares go. Ares gave Apollo a look of triumph,then entered my room without another word.

"That little-"

"Apollo,relax." I told him gently,making him look at my face. He blinked for a moment,then sighed. He took my hand gently. Was it possible that he would never really move on over me,like how he'd done with the others? Could we actually be a thing?

"I think he got the message." I said softly. He nodded firmly.

"Yeah.."

I still didn't understand why Ares had really kissed me. Well,if someone kisses you that means they like you,yeah I know. But...Ares?

"So..I don't suppose you'd like to ditch the party with me huh?" I asked,changing the subject. He relaxed into a smile,putting an arm around my waist and bringing me closer.

"Hmm,is there a better way to say yes?" He asked,grinning mischievously,but before he could kiss me,I put a finger on his lips.

"Not here Sunboy."

He winked "Right." He snapped his fingers,and suddenly I found myself in his room,the doors and curtains closed,the room having a dim light to it. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"You've really thought this out,haven't you?" I asked. He stretched his arms above his head.

"Well,I'm very practical."

"Mmm hmm." I replied in a bored expression. I gently sat on his bed,laying down sideways on a pillow and closing my eyes. The room was well air conditioned,which meant it was really cool,and the pillows were warm and they smelled like Apollo,making me feel drowsy. I felt him sit next to me.

"You know,I'm more cuddlier than a pillow...and more kissable."

"I doubt that." I said happily,hugging the pillow. I opened one eyes to see him pouting at me,and I couldn't contain my laughter. I sat up straight and pushed the pillow on his face.

"Oh grow up Sunboy,I can kiss you anytime." I laughed. He grinned sheepishly.

"Like now?"

I kissed him gently "Better?"

"Nope." Without warning,he grabbed my waist and layed down backwards on the bed,his lips pressed on mine. I lost sense of control,I simply closed my eyes,allowing him to take control.

"Now better?" I murmured against his lips. He hesitated.

"A little."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. I could hear the ticking of his heart beating irregularity with my own. It's weird to see how crazy he can make me become. But for once,I liked it. As the seconds flew by,our kisses seemed to grow more stronger. I literally tore off his shirt and his arms went flying under my shirt.

"You really seem to hate my shirt."

"You seem to like my tongue."

"True."

I grinned,but it was short termed as his tongue made contact with mine. My inhaling was more severe because I could hardly breath,but I didn't care. He let out a soft moan,making my heart speed up violently. He suddenly flipped me over with him on top of me. There was this look in his eyes,and as he softly kissed the side of my neck. I let out a gasp. My grip on him hardened as his lips travelled further and further down to my collarbone. He looked up at me but before our lips could meet again I heard a knock on the door.

"Penny? Are you in there?" I heard the familiar voice of Aphrodite. My eyes snapped wide and we both sat up straight. I waited,my heart pounding,until I heard a 'humph!' And heels clicking away. I breathed out deeply,seriously inhaling the air.

"Well,you're a little enthusiastic." I smirked at Apollo,fingering my neck;I could feel bruises there. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Yeah,because you weren't."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. I literally almost had sex with a God. A freaking God. I was definitely going to the Fields of Punishment for this. Oh wait,I'm immortal. Thank the Fates.

"So..about what just happened-"

"Shush." I put a finger on his lip "Don't make me more flustered than I already am. I still can't believe I'm doing this with you."

"Alright!" He laughed,swooping down and kissing me gently. Boy,this guy loves kissing. I flicked his nose.

"Not on the bed Sunboy. The Fates only know what you can make me do next." I smirked,getting up,but he grabbed me and pulled me back,hugging me from behind.

"Even I know what I can make you do Princess." He left gentle kisses on the back of my neck,and I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile feebly. He was driving me wild. Really wild."So,ditching the party huh?"

"Uh huh." I muttered,putting the back of my head on his bare chest "I can't stand Aphrodite dolling me up again."

"I don't know why she has to do it. You still look beautiful without makeup."

I blushed "Well..thanks Sunboy."

He planted a gently kiss on the back of my neck "Anytime Sunshine. Now,you sure you wanna ditch?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes idiot. Why? Do you wanna stay back with the ladies?"

He pretended to look hurt "My love knows that I'm reserved only for her." He said,kissing my nose. I giggled.

"Good. But Apollo-" I turned to look at him "what exactly are we?"

He gave me a knowing smile "Well,what do you want us to be?"

I pursed my lips "I..I don't know."

This was wrong. Plain wrong. I wasn't supposed to be associating myself with him. If the others ever find out,I'm dead. One way or another,they will find out,and then I'll pay for my actions. I wanted to stop all this madness,but every time I regarded those blue eyes and cocky bright smile,my knees went weak and I just couldn't.

"Take your time Princess," he chuckled.

"Can I use up ten decades?"

"I'll be waiting." He grinned. I laughed. This guy just wouldn't stop. I turned around to look at him,and he kissed me. I wanted to push back,but I couldn't. My muscles went weak and once again I pushed him backwards with me on top of him. He smirked.

"I thought you said no kissing on the bed?"

"Shut up before I change my mind."

.

"So,this time I can keep my eyes open,right?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Yes you may. But is this really necessary?"

"Course it is! Look,I'll just swoop in,tell Hermes to stall for me,tell Aphrodite I'm here and there,and presto! If he asks where I'll really be,I'll just say that I'll be hiding in my gigantic closet or something. They'll never find me there."

"Fair enough. I'll be waiting." He said,planting a gently kiss on her hand. I smiled and turned,jogging out. Carefully making sure that Aphrodite wasn't nearby,I slunk to Hermes's chambers (it was next to Apollo's) and knocked.

"Hermes?" I asked.

"He's not here."

I turned around,my heart beating wildly,just to see it was Ares. I sighed,putting a hand on my chest. "Gods,you almost gave me a heart attack."

"My bad sweetheart. Hermes isn't here. He's in the throne room,arguing with Dionysus about what type of wine should be used."

"Well that isn't stupid at all,arguing with the wine God about wine."

He chuckled "Well,I'll see you later sweetheart." Like Apollo,he took my hand and kissed it. I gulped.

"Yeah...you too." I said quickly,my voice much higher than usual. He disappeared into thin air and I sighed in relief. Man,that was close. I turned to go back to my chambers,but something knocked into me so hard I screamed. But a hand was grasped on my mouth and I looked up in shock to see it was...Apollo. His eyes were narrowed and nearly cackling with electricity,his face twisted in a scowl. I whimpered.

"A-Apollo? What-"

"Why were you with him?"

"We-We were just talking,I just asked him about Herm-Mmph!" My words were cut short when his lips connected with mine forcefully,his tongue swirling with mine. It wasn't passionate and smooth as usual,but forceful and strong. I tried pushing him back but he was too strong.

"Stop!" I gasped for breath,pushing me back. He looked angry that I had pushed him away.

"Why did you push me away? I thought you liked me." He said forcefully. I gulped,my legs shaking. His grip on me was tightening more than ever.

"I-I do like you-"

"Then why did you push me away? Why didn't you let me kiss you?" He said with force,his scowl deepening.

"Because I don't like you like _this_!" I yelled. I regarded him with shock. What the heck was happening? One moment before he was all romantic,and the next moment he suddenly wants to kill me. He sighed,his thumb pressing against my lips,but I pushed him away again.

"No! G-Go away!" I screamed. With one last effort,I managed to free myself completely. Then I began running,running like my life depended on it. My eyes were filled with startling tears for no reason. I didn't even know where I was going,until I finally bumped into someone familiar again. He turned around,his eyebrows arched.

"Penny? What-"

"Hide me,quick!" I pleaded desperately,grabbing the collar of his leather jacket. He wrapped an arm around my waist and ran inside his chambers,the door closing behind him. I have never been this scared in my life,which was saying something. I closed my eyes tight as he wrapped his arms around me.

"PENNY!" A voice yelled outside,making me almost scream again. I clutched Ares tighter,hoping that he wouldn't find me. I was shaking so badly I wasn't able to stand straight. What had suddenly happened to him? Was he jealous?

* * *

 **Well that was a surprise huh? Anyways,I published a new story,called, My Bestfriend's Brother,and it's...wait for it...a PERCABETH FANFIC!**

*Le gasp*


End file.
